


Love Can Conquer All

by sgafirenity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chapter 11 is Explicit, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Married Couple, Romance, Supercorptober2019, but this is mostly fluff, cute moments between kara and lena, kara's open about her married life, lena's not too sure about it, people start asking questions, problems ensue, the rest is pretty PG-T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgafirenity/pseuds/sgafirenity
Summary: This story is built around the supercorp-tober prompts from Tumblr. Each chapter corresponds with a new prompt. However, each chapter will be a snapshot into the same universe that I've built in Chapter 1. Kara and Lena are a married couple, and Kara has decided that love can conquer all, even if she openly shows her love for Lena as Supergirl.





	1. The Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Obviously, I'm starting late but I've been busy. I usually find out about these prompt challenges long after they are over so since one of the Supercorp Authors I follow on AO3 (spacemanearthgirl) was doing the challenge, I came into it while it was still active. Chances are the chapters will not be as long as my other story chapters but I am determined to keep the entire story within the same universe. This means that the concept I have built here in Chapter 1, will continue into the entire story. I'm hoping I can keep the story in order, it's going to be a challenge because the prompts are all over the place, but I think it'll be a fun challenge. 
> 
> I've never written a story like this either so that in itself will be a challenge, writing a story with the characters already in an established relationship. 
> 
> Day 1 Theme: Ring 
> 
> Rating is T for now, but this will definitely change. 
> 
> Have Fun.

Lena stood in the middle of their kitchen sipping coffee from her mug as she watched the news on the TV. The newscaster was currently talking about Supergirl's rescue early this morning. Lena had gotten up a couple of hours after Kara had returned from the building fire they were talking about, because she had to get ready for work. Whereas Kara was still sleeping in their bedroom.

"_Supergirl saves the day once again in the early hours of the morning. She was seen rescuing several families from the Townston Apartment building in downtown National City." The female news reporter spoke holding onto a piece of paper glancing down at it every so often. _

"_The fire had started around 1am this morning and Supergirl arrived not too long afterward. The hero helped fire and rescue get all of the families out safely and then stuck around to help put the fire out. She was seen flying away sometime after 5am this morning. While the people of National City will always be grateful to Supergirl for her help, the fire is not what everyone is talking about this morning." The female reported with an extra bit of excitement in her voice as they were the first station to bring this detail up._

_A picture of supergirl during the rescue came up onto the screen. They zoomed into the photo to Supergirl's left hand, a silver band seen quite clearly on her right finger. It shining in the light while the rest of supergirl was black from the soot._

"_As you can see in the image seen on the screen, Supergirl is wearing what clearly appears to be a platinum wedding band. A ring that has not been captured on video before today. So the question on everyone's mind today is; who is the lucky individual that was able to capture the heart of our dear superhero." The reporter smirked into the camera._

Lena put down her mug on the island and made her way to their bedroom. She pushed the door open to the dark room, the light from the hallway cascading over the blonde, who was still very much asleep on the king sized bed.

Kara was lying on her stomach, her left arm hanging partially off the bed, her head faced away from the open doorway, her hair spread out on the pillow.

Lena didn't want to wake the hero from her sleep but she had to know why Kara had left her ring on when going out as supergirl. They had decided a week prior while on their honeymoon, that it would be best to keep their marriage out of the spotlight. While it obviously wouldn't be clear who was married to Supergirl, it would cause people to dig a little more, at which point Kara's identity might be at risk.

This was a bridge that they decided they would cross when it came up, Lena just didn't think it would be coming up so quickly.

Lena sat down on the edge of the bed, she placed her right hand on Kara's back, "Kara…" she spoke softly, not wanting to startle her awake. "Darling, wake up," she used a little more pressure and shook Kara in hopes of waking her up.

"Mmm… five more minutes…" Kara mumbled in her sleep, as she lifted up just enough to turn her head to face toward Lena on her left, her eyes still closed.

Kara looked so at peace in this moment, making Lena want to just leave this conversation for later. However, a part of her knew that if the roles were reversed and Kara had found something out about them, that she'd do everything in her power to tell Lena as soon as possible. Regardless of the time of day.

Ever since Kara had told Lena years ago about her true identity, they had made a promise to never keep anything from each other, no matter what it was about. So far, that's worked for them.

Lena leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kara's temple, whispering, "Kara, I need you to wake up."

Kara's eyes opened moments after Lena's lips left her temple, "Lena, what is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes with her left hand, staying in her position on the bed in hopes that whatever Lena had to say would be short so she could go right back to sleep.

"Do you remember our promise to each other while on our honeymoon?" Lena asked looking down at Kara's silver band on her left hand.

Kara didn't notice the slight look and looked at her a little confused, "Can you be more specific?" She asked as she slowly rolled over from her stomach and onto her back so she could look at Lena with more ease. It wasn't that she could get a crick in her neck from laying on her stomach and looking at Lena, she just figured that this wasn't going to be a short conversation.

Lena reached for Kara's left hand with her right hand, "We decided that when you were out as Supergirl, you wouldn't wear your wedding band, remember?"

"And I haven't been…" Kara's voice went quiet as she looked over to her left hand noticing the silver band on her ring finger when it hit her. She had gotten home, showered and immediately went to sleep. At no point when she came home, did she put her ring back on which meant only one thing… "Oh no, I forgot to take it off when I left…" Her eyes opened wide as she sat up from the bed, all amounts of sleep leaving her body.

Lena nodded.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kara asked now confused that Lena knew such a specific detail so soon after. She had only been sleeping for a little over two hours.

"The number one story on the news this morning is all about who Supergirl might be married too." Lena stated waiting to see what kind of reaction Kara was going to give her. What she got was not what she was expecting.

"Well, is it really that big of a deal?" Kara asked wanting to discuss this with Lena ever since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon. Before Lena could answer, Kara continued, "It takes a lot of effort for me to remember to take the ring off. If I'm being honest, this is actually not the first time I accidently left it on." She chuckled, looking at Lena sheepishly. "I guess it's just the first time, they were able to get a complete picture of it."

Lena's brows scrunched in confusion, "What other times did you forget?"

Kara tilted her head up in thought before answering, "Well, there was the time yesterday when I stopped that bus from colliding with that family on 46th street. Then there was that shootout at the bank on the corner of 26th and 3rd, two days ago, and then of course the day we got back from our honeymoon, I stopped that plane from crashing."

"It's happened that many times," Lena asked actually quite shocked at the amount of times Kara had already been wearing her ring as supergirl.

Kara nodded, "There's probably a couple more times, honestly, I always forget to take the ring off." She shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Ever since you put it on my finger, I haven't wanted to take it off, and while I could easily put it on a chain and wear it around my neck, it wouldn't be the same. It's honestly quite amazing that this is the first sighting of it."

"Aren't you worried that someone might find out who you are, if you continue wearing your ring?" Lena asked seeming more concerned about Kara's identity than Kara herself.

Kara shrugged, "To be honest, not really." She stopped and picked up Lena's left hand with her right hand admiring Lena's wedding band, and engagement ring, "You and I have been through so much in the years that we've known each other, and while I could do better to remember to take my ring off, or leave it at home, I really don't want to. It's a symbol of our love and I don't really care who knows it. But if you really want me to take it off-"

Lena cut off Kara as she leaned forward connecting their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss. She pulled back and leaned her forehead on Kara's, being reminded once again just why she had fallen so hard for Kara.

"Wow… what was that for?" Kara asked still feeling dazed whenever Lena kissed her with so much passion, even after getting married after two years of dating.

"For being you," Lena answered with the simplest answer to such a big question as she pulled back to look Kara in the eyes. "You always look at things just a little differently. Where I might see fear in something, you always look to the light."

Kara smiled as she felt her cheeks warm over the blush that crept over her skin hidden by the darkness of the room, "You know I love you right?"

Lena smiled, "Yes I do. I love you too," She leaned in again and connected their lips once more, lingering in the kiss, relishing in the feeling of Kara's lips upon her own before pulling apart. "Now go back to sleep, darling, I'll see you later, okay?"

Lena tried to stand up from the bed, but Kara was quicker and pulled on Lena's right hand bringing her back down onto the bed, reconnecting their lips. Kara tried deepening the kiss by pulling Lena down on top of her, but even she doesn't have the strength to keep Lena from being late for work.

"Nope, later," Lena pulled herself out of Kara's grip somehow and stood up from the bed. She watched Kara's bottom lip poke out in a pout. "I am not going to be the reason that you complain all day that you are so tired. Besides, I have a meeting as soon as I get in and I will not be late again. Come see me later on in the day."

Kara sighed in annoyance but understood where Lena was coming from and decided to comply with her wishes. She laid back down on the bed, pulling the covers back over her body as Lena closed the door behind her putting the room into darkness again.


	2. Ketchup Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is running somewhat with canon. It'll be more interesting if Kara's boss doesn't know she's supergirl so there probably won't be much of, if any of James in this story. However, I LOVE the dynamic between Kara and Alex so I'll be including stuff with them as well as Supercorp. Focus more on supercorp though. This chapter is a little longer than the last. Seems I'm incapable of writing shorter chapters but I'll be trying to write shorter ones because I need to catch up on the days. We'll see though. 
> 
> Day 2 Theme: Lips
> 
> Happy Reading

"You did what?" Alex asked her mouth falling open in shock.

"Don't give me that look. If the roles were reversed you wouldn't be taking your ring off either," Kara pointed out the obvious flaw in Alex's over exaggerated shocked face.

Alex leaned over the table closer to Kara and spoke in a whisper, "I on the other hand am not supergirl either. What were you thinking? What if someone figures out who Supergirl's wife is, which would be a clear line to you if that ever happens. Then all of us would be in danger."

Kara shrugged, "I think that is unlikely to happen. You said it yourself, my disguise isn't the greatest to begin with and besides Maggie, no one has figured it out."

"Are you kidding me, Kara? You're going to have to stop visiting her as your alter ego otherwise someone will figure it out," Alex pointed out the obvious answer here trying to get Kara to listen to her.

She, just like the entirety of National City, had seen Supergirl flying around on the news this morning wearing a wedding ring. Of all the things going on in the city today, everyone wanted to know who Supergirl's special someone might be. While Kara didn't seem too worried about it, Alex was currently trying to convince her of the dangers it could bring.

"No one's going to figure it out. I've been visiting her for years now, why would someone look at the situation differently?" Kara asked taking a sip of her sixth cup of coffee before noon.

"Because you just announced it to the entire world that you are in love with someone. You don't see how someone wouldn't connect the dots?" Alex asked getting frustrated that Kara's wasn't seeing the problem here.

"Alex, Lena is fine with it, why aren't you?" Kara threw back at Alex thinking that would finally end the conversation.

Alex gave Kara a knowing look, "There is no way that Lena, of all people, is okay with your decision."

A server came by with a take out bag and placed it on their table. "Thank you," Kara looked to the server before they walked away. "Well, I guess we'll find out which of us is right now because I'm just about to go meet her for lunch." She got up from the table they were sitting at picking up the bag as she did and walked toward the door.

Alex hot on her heels, "I bet you one hundred dollars that Lena will be on my side. I know how she thinks, there is no way she is on board with all of this."

As they walk out on the sidewalk, Kara slowly turns around, "I'll take that bet. She seemed okay this morning, I don't know why she'd all of a sudden change her mind."

"You were half asleep Kara, maybe you only think she was okay with it," Alex pointed out so sure of herself. "You might be married to her, but Lena and I work together quite frequently nowadays."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex, "Well, I hope you have that hundred dollars on you by the time I come by the DEO later because you are going to lose."

Alex chucked, "If you say so. Have fun at lunch, Kara." She smirked before walking over to her bike parked next to the curb.

Kara turned and walked away toward the L-Corp building.

XXXXX

Kara rode up the elevator to the top floor excited to see Lena, mostly because she wanted to continue what they had started that morning.

The elevator dinged moments later, and the doors opened to the floor. She made her way over to Lena's assistant's desk.

"Kara, how nice to see you. How can I help you?" Lena's assistant asked looking up at the blonde holding onto a bag of bob's burgers.

Kara looked at the woman confused, "Sarah, I'm here to have lunch with Lena. We do this almost everyday."

"Mrs. Luthor is not actually here right now," Sarah smiled at Kara awkwardly feeling terrible that Kara didn't know these details ahead of time.

Kara looked at her even more confused, "What do you mean she's not here?" She asked pulling out her phone from her purse to take a look and see if she had any missed calls from Lena. She did. She took a step away from the desk, before bringing her phone up to her ear to check the message Lena had left her.

"_Darling, it seems I missed you. This meeting is running a little late, but I will be back at the office in about thirty minutes for our lunch date," Lena spoke with a little extra something implying something more than just food for their lunch. _

Kara frowned looking down at her watch to see that Lena only just left the message which meant she had to of called while she was in the elevator. She turned to Sarah, "Lena said she'll be back in thirty minutes, mind if I just wait in her office?"

Sarah nodded, "Go right ahead."

Kara walked into the office bummed that Lena wasn't there but since she didn't get as much sleep as she had wanted to, she decided that Lena's couch would help with that. She dropped her bag and the food onto the table before taking her glasses off and laying down on the couch.

XXXXX

Lena rushed into her office about fifty minutes later, "I am so sorry darling, the head of this company that I am trying to partner with just wouldn't stop talking, and then the traffic was god awful, I thought you might be…" she trailed off as her eyes finally connected to the sleeping form on her couch.

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she looked upon her sleeping wife. A part of her wanted to just let Kara sleep the rest of her lunch but she herself was quite hungry and could smell the burgers sitting on the table even from her desk. They smelled delicious even though they were cold by this point.

Lena walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch, leaned over and placed her lips on Kara's forehead, in hopes of stirring her awake.

It worked, Kara's eyes slowly opened up, "Hey," she said groggily, "Meeting took longer than you anticipated?" She asked stretching out her limbs from her little nap.

Lena looked down at Kara, "It did. After the morning you had, I didn't want to disturb you but…" She looked from Kara to the bag of food.

Kara feigned annoyance as she placed a hand on her chest, "Oh I see how it is. Using me for my abilities and to think, I came here to see you."

"It looks to me like you came here for my couch," Lena giggled at the look of shock that came from Kara at the statement.

Kara smiled sarcastically at Lena before swinging her legs off the side of the couch to open up the bag on the table. "Are you hungry? I forgot you had a meeting this morning and picked up some burgers and fries. Meetings usually have food provided so if you aren't hungry, it's fine." She asked taking the food out of the bag and putting it on the table in front of them.

"I am starving," Lena said as she watched Kara put three burgers and two sets of fries from the bag and onto the table. "In most cases, if a meeting goes over lunch, food is provided but it seemed that because they had done breakfast, lunch was not provided." She accepted the burger that Kara handed to her and opened it up to take a bite. "Mmm.. thank you for bringing these."

"No problem," Kara answered as she took a bite from her own burger. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she had eaten about half of it in the timeframe that it took Lena to take two bites.

Lena chuckled looking over at Kara.

"What? I'm hungry. With the new boss at Catco, Andrea Rojas, I have to be extra careful and if I don't complete articles on a timely manner she gets suspicious. I was late because of this morning, I haven't had any time to eat anything," Kara rambled on as she half explained and half continued biting into her hamburger until it was gone.

Lena raised an eyebrow realizing that Kara hadn't noticed she had some ketchup on her face, "Stop for a second." She picked up a napkin and wiped up the ketchup that had attached itself to the edge of Kara's lips. "There, all better, now continue."

"Thanks," Kara's cheeks dusted red embarrassed that she hadn't noticed how messy she was being.

"Speaking of Andrea Rojas, can I talk to you about something," Lena started waiting for some sort of indication that she could continue her train of thought.

"Of course, what's up?" Kara asked picking up another burger and opening it up as she ate some fries.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wedding ring as Supergirl. I know you aren't too concerned about it Kara, but I don't think it's a good idea," Lena waited a moment gauging Kara's reaction to her admission of worry about the situation.

Kara's face dropped, "Why did you seem so okay with it this morning if you actually weren't okay with it?"

"You needed to sleep Kara. If I would have brought up my concern, you wouldn't have gone back to bed. I couldn't do that to you," Lena explained her reasoning behind holding back that morning. "You and I both know that you would have rather stayed awake and talked it out rather than get the much needed sleep that you clearly needed."

Kara nodded, "You're probably right. So explain it to me then. What has you so worried about it? My disguise is literally a pair of glasses, so why would a ring change much?"

Lena swallowed the last couple of bites of her hamburger, "That's just it. Before right now, there hasn't been much of a reason for someone to want to dig into the world of Supergirl. However, now there's this added pressure to determine who this mystery lover is. That person being me. If or when someone figured that fact out, they could use that against you or me." She wiped her hands on a napkin before taking Kara's hands in her own. "I love you, but if someone ever connected that someone like you, a super is married to a Luthor-"

"Lena stop," Kara shook her head wanting anything but Lena to go on about her family again. Whenever there was some sort of a problem, her family name was always the reason. "We've been through this many times. Your name doesn't mean anything to me-"

"And I understand that but the world won't. You know that." Lena said matter of factly knowing that while Kara always had to defend who she was, that in this moment, her name meant more than anything. Lena touched the ring on Kara's left hand, "I love that you want to wear this everywhere, that you're not afraid of who knows what but Kara…" She shook her head slowly before looking into blue eyes, "Please hear me when I say that I don't want you to risk it."

Kara could feel the sincerity in Lena's words touch her soul. "For you, I will try harder to remember to take my ring off before I go out as Supergirl, okay?"

"That's all I ask," Lena smiled happy that Kara saw it from her point of view, at least in this moment.


	3. Dang it, I forgot my Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be during October but I was way too busy. So it's going to be a Supercorp-tober in November. Sound cool? I think so. Mostly, these are just totally absurd moments within this story using the basis of the theme in each of them within the concept I have built. I work night shift for a chunk of this month so I'll be able to work on these a lot. 
> 
> Day 3 Theme: Glasses
> 
> Happy Reading

"This means Alex won the bet," Kara stated tossing the last piece of her hamburger into her mouth and picking up a couple of french fries.

Lena smiled as she swallowed what was left in her mouth to ask, "Alex was on my side was she?"

Kara missed the meaning in the question at first, "Yeah, she said that there was no way that you'd be on my side about the ring. You seemed okay this morning, I thought I had it in the bag- Wait a minute, she didn't text you did she?"

"Of course not!" Lena defended herself shocked that Kara would imply such a thing. "Well yes, but not about that. I'm helping her with fortifying the firewalls at the DEO, you know this. She wanted to know when I would be coming by this afternoon."

"You're coming by the DEO today, I thought it was tomorrow?" Kara asked realizing she'd been getting her days mixed up. Saving people in the wee hours of the morning was not doing her any favours. If anything, it had screwed her up. _What else am I forgetting? _"Isn't that what you said yesterday?"

"No, I told you two days ago, that I would be going to the DEO after my meeting this morning. A meeting that was only supposed to take up half my morning so that I could follow up on some things here at L-Corp." Lena clarified Kara's confused train of thought. "Darling, I think you've got your days mixed up because you didn't get much sleep."

Kara scrunched her brow in confusion, "Last night we watched that movie… the one that I have no recollection of because I fell asleep."

Lena shook her head, "No, that was two days ago. Last night, we went to dinner at that new restaurant on the south end. Remember, we got a little carried away with the wine and the food, and we barely made it out of my town car and into our apartment." She smirked as she pointed out the confusion in Kara's logic. "Kara, we barely finished when your ears perked up about the building fire. You didn't go to sleep until this morning when you came back. Then I woke you up, we talked for a bit and you went back to sleep but you really didn't get a full night's sleep."

"Right… That was the place that had that drink that can actually get me drunk," Kara realized as things were starting to come back to her.

Lena nodded, "Yes, that's why we let things get out of hand in the car, and then when we got home because neither you nor I were thinking straight." She sucked in her bottom lip as that night came back to her, letting it slip out slowly.

Since Kara had been a little inebriated, she was less cautious about touching Lena while they were making out and then making love, which had made the sex better than anticipated. Prior to last night, Kara had always been so cautious about anything to do with Lena, wanting anything to not hurt her, but Lena had always known that she'd never hurt her on any level. She was right last night.

Every touch, every kiss, had more to it than they did before because the part of Kara that would hold back, wasn't entirely on at that moment. Kara's fear that she would cause pain wasn't active. So when she'd pull at Lena's waist, until their bodies were flush against each other, or when she let her lips suck on her skin, there was a little more pressure than most other times.

Kara let her mind wander to the night before as it became clear what was on Lena's mind, "Right…" she slowly answered. She swallowed nervously feeling her skin heat up from the arousal building, "Last night was…"

Lena nodded slowly, "Yes it was." She raised her eyebrow up, "Something we should do again."

"Yeah?" Kara questioned remembering how out of control she was, but the fact that Lena was looking at her the way she was right now drowning out any worry that she might have had.

Lena nodded slowly biting into her bottom lip before saying, "I would be okay with being late to the DEO if we continue what we started this morning…" She leaned in closer to Kara, her lips ghosting over Kara's own before tracing a line along her jawline to her ear. "... with some of that extra fire."

Kara had unconsciously closed her eyes at the feel of Lena's lips against her neck, "I think that…" she was losing a grip on all thought of reason.

"Yes," Lena breathed against Kara's neck, as she let her hands push the jacket off of Kara's shoulders, then worked on undoing the buttons on her top. She traced her way back up Kara's neck, along her jawline and just as she was about to connect her lips with Kara's…

"Oh my god," Kara startled Lena as her mind went back to work. "If today is today, and not tomorrow, then I have to go!" She stood up from the couch in a rush.

Lena caught herself from falling over on the couch from Kara's abrupt movement. She looked up at Kara still in a daze, "I am sure that whatever you think is more important than right now, that it can wait until later."

Kara shook her head looking down at her shirt, a little surprised at how many buttons Lena got open, before looking back up to question, "Really?"

Lena shrugged as she made a face to go with it, "I was determined. Last night was amazing. Whatever is more important, better be worth it."

Kara's mouth dropped open in shock, "That's mean. You know if I could stay and continue, I would. Andrea wanted me to write another fashion article and have it on her desk by one."

Lena looked up at Kara confused, "It's after one now."

Kara nodded, "Exactly. Since my days were screwed up, I thought I had until tomorrow but that's actually today so I have to go write something fast and get it to her as soon as possible."

"That's understandable, work is important. You can make it up to me later," Lena suggested looking up at Kara who was looking a little flushed.

"Yeah, sure, later. I can do that. I should go though," Kara leaned back down and picked up her bag. She turned to walk out of Lena's office.

"Kara wait." Lena stood from the couch picking up Kara's glasses from the desk. "You might want these."

Kara took her glasses from Lena and placed them back on her face, "See, is it so hard to believe that I would forget to take off my ring when I can barely remember my own glasses?" She pointed out to Lena somewhat happy this happened as it proved her point just a little more.

Lena sighed crossing her arms, "Yes, I am sure you forgot your glasses on accident. This has been your disguise your entire life, I don't think you just forgot them."

Kara dropped her mouth open in shock sarcastically, "You might be right about that. Anyways, I got to go. I'll see you later." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Lena's lips before turning around and walking out the doors.

Lena watched her leave before turning and heading back to her desk. An interesting new idea came to mind in that moment and she was going to look into it further. If it proved fruitful, she was going to enlist Alex's help with it.


	4. Emerald Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me. It's about 1,000 words longer than the previous ones but honestly the idea of writing shorter chapters is harder for me so expect more like these. This one has a memory in it and chances are this one will not be the last. However, I refer to a moment in 5x03 so if you haven't seen the episode and do not want to be spoiled... this is your warning. 
> 
> Day 4 Theme: Green 
> 
> Have fun reading.

"Kara…"

Kara sat at her desk at Catco staring off into space in deep thought. She had finished her article about women wearing suit jackets, and put it on Andrea's desk quite late but it was done. Now she was sitting at her desk in thought about the evening.

After her conversation with Lena in her office, the evening before had slowly returned to her. She hadn't realized just how easy it was to push something to the back of one's mind to focus on the task at hand. She had done that with her moment with Lena that night because she couldn't think about Lena's silky smooth skin when she was trying to save lives. When she was Supergirl, she had to put on that persona.

They had more fun that night than they had in a long time, and they only just returned from their honeymoon. It wasn't the extra boost of alcohol as Lena had thought it to be, it was the fact that they just let themselves go in that moment. Any worry, any fear they put behind them and just lived in the moment. So Kara sat, letting that moment take her over as she thought of a way to make it up to Lena.

"Kara!"

The voice shook Kara out of her mind and focused on the person in front of her, "Nia. What.. what do you need?" She asked a little startled.

"Are you okay?" Nia asked a little worried for her friend as she'd never seen anyone look so distant and with the powers Nia knew Kara had, it was surprising she was able to scare the hero.

"What? I'm fine, why do you ask?" Kara asked the obvious question not realizing that she was acting a little odd.

"You just seem off," Nia left it at that not wanting to pry. She knew Kara had lunch with Lena as usual and ever since then Kara had been acting weird, so maybe that had to do with it but Nia couldn't be sure and didn't want to go there.

"I'm okay, just a long day." Kara shook it off as nothing not wanting to get into details. That didn't seem to work for Nia with the look she continued to give Kara so she added, "I've barely gotten any sleep today with this morning's events."

Nia nodded, "Oh right. The ring," She said the last part in a whisper. "I understand." She looked down at the silver band on Kara's left hand briefly before looking back to Kara, "Well, you let me know if you need any help."

Kara nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

XXXXXX

Lena also found herself losing focus on her work after Kara had left that day. She had been thinking of a way to either hide Kara's ring or find a way to cover it when she turned into Supergirl. It was something she had to talk to Brainy about as he had created Supergirl's new suit.

While she knew that Kara would definitely try harder to remove her ring when she goes out as Supergirl, she knew her wife. This was a piece of jewelry that Kara didn't want to remove. It was a part of her now and she didn't recognize it as an extension that she needed to remove.

Lena looked down at her own rings, the engagement ring that Kara had surprised her with and the wedding band that they put on each other, about a month ago. She too didn't want to remove the rings unless she had to. So how could she in her right mind ask Kara to do the one thing even she didn't want to do?

That was the question bouncing around in Lena's mind currently.

Lena was a smart woman, a genius as Kara had put it many times, and with the help of Brainy, she was confident that they could find a solution.

Thinking about their rings brought her back to that beautiful day, well over a year ago...

_Lena had arrived home later than normal at her apartment tired from a busy day, only to find that all of her favorite food from around the world lined the kitchen counters. She looked around the apartment trying to find the woman behind the food when she spotted her on the balcony, her back facing Lena. _

_She dropped her purse and coat on the rack by the door before making her way to the balcony, "Kara, what's the occasion? Did I miss an anniversary?" _

_Kara turned from looking up at the moon to Lena, "No you didn't miss an anniversary." She stared at the woman in front of her, the light from the bright full moon, illuminating Lena's emerald green eyes. "You are so beautiful." She leaned over and placed a kiss on Lena's cheek. _

"_Thank you, but Kara, what is the occasion? Not that I mind but my day was terribly busy and I just want to snuggle up on the couch with you," Lena admitted the truth. Her day was busy. She had been working all day in R&D, one of the basement levels, working on a new technology she was hopeful was going to help lives in hospitals. However, it had sucked the life out of her. _

_Kara nodded in understanding. She had an equally busy day for another reason but decided to go forward with her plan, "Do you remember years ago when I had just told you that I was Supergirl, and I went to all your favorite places around the world for our lunch?" _

"_Yes of course, not one of my finer moments when I convinced you to break the law," Lena remembered that day like it was yesterday because it was the beginning of the end for her. The moment that led to her plan going haywire. _

"_True enough but the one thing I never told you about that day was that I realized later on that it was the beginning for me." Kara admitted looking into confused eyes. "At the time, you were just my best friend, the person that I would do anything for which was why I did break the law for you, because you were worth it. What I realized later on, was that it was the moment that I realized things changed for me." _

"_Changed how?" Lena asked crossing her arms noticing the cool chill in the night air. _

_Kara noticed the reaction and immediately reached for the blanket on the chair on the balcony, "Here," She helped wrap the warm blanket around Lena's body. "I realized that it was the moment that I fell for you. So when everything had happened later on, it had hurt even more than it should have because you weren't just my best friend anymore, you were more than that to me." _

"_Kara…" Lena didn't know what to say as she reached forward and rubbed Kara's right arm wanting to soothe whatever was going on. She still wasn't clear on what was happening but was sure that the answer would come soon. _

_Kara smiled at the affection, "When you and I started dating, it was one of the best days of my life. The one person I never thought could love me the same, wanted to be with me. And I know that you have said that you were so shocked that someone like me, someone so bubbly and cheerful could love someone like you, but you have to know the feeling was mutual. I never once thought in a million years that I would fall for you, let alone that you would feel the same way. I love you, and I probably always will." _

_Lena couldn't pull her eyes away from Kara's blue ones. The emotion that was emanating from them was all too overwhelming. She wanted to stop to ask a question, to express her own love for the woman in front of her but she couldn't find the words. It was like she had forgotten how to speak. _

"_So while I know that your day was busy, I couldn't wait a second longer," Kara spoke as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a little black box, and got down on one knee. _

_It was like slow motion for Lena, as she watched Kara pull the box from her pants and got down on one knee. She didn't know what to do in this moment with her hands or how she should stand as she looked upon the woman she loved so very much doing what she never thought would happen. _

_Kara's tongue darted out to wet her lips, nerves starting to really take her over now. It was happening, she was doing it, "I…." However, as she looked up at Lena she lost the speech she had practiced for weeks. "Lena, I had a whole thing prepared but I seem to have forgotten it now." She chuckled watching a smile form on Lena's lips. "I really shouldn't be surprised either because that's what happens when I am around you. My knees feel weak, my heart always feels like it's going to beat out of my chest, my mouth goes dry, because you are one of a kind. Who knew that a Luthor could love a Super, I sure didn't. But here we are… Here in this moment, you and I. So I have one question for you, Lena Kieran Luthor, will you make me the luckiest hero and become my wife?" She asked as she held up the box and popped open the lid, a silver band and a simple diamond in the setting. _

_Lena's voice was still gone, she couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't even think marriage was on Kara's mind. There were no hints pointing to it. So now, in this moment she was at a loss for words. She could see Kara's love pouring out of her as she waited patiently for an answer. _

_It seemed like forever but it had only been about five seconds, before Lena choked out a "Yes." _

_Kara's lips turned up into a grin, "Yeah?" _

_Lena nodded as she felt her voice coming back to her, "Yes, I would love to become your wife Kara Zor-el." She put out her left hand for Kara. _

_Kara pulled the ring from the little black box and slipped it snugly onto Lena's ring finger on her left hand before she stood up and leaned into connect their lips. The blanket around Lena's body fell to the ground forgotten in the moment. _

_Lena pulled back and pulled Kara into a hug, "I love you so much." _

_Kara smiled in the warm hug, "I'm just glad you said yes. That sure would have been awkward if I read the signs wrong." _

_Lena pulled back from the hug, "You thought I might say no?" _

_Kara shrugged as she kept her hands on Lena's hips, "No, but there's always a chance. I have never proposed to someone before. Especially being that we never discussed marriage. It was never a topic you or I brought up." She said as she directed Lena back into her apartment to get out of the cool wind. _

_Lena sat down on the couch with Kara, "So then why did you decide marriage was what you wanted?" _

_Kara looked back into emerald green again, as she rested her right arm on the back of the couch her body faced toward Lena, "You and I have been dating for a couple of years now, we practically live with each other but at the forefront of it all, I've never been more happy in my life. And while you and I have never really discussed us taking this relationship further, it just seemed like it was time. I want you, I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you so I started making plans for this." _

"_How long have you had this in the works?" Lena asked wanting to know just how long she had been so clueless. _

_Kara's cheeks ghosted a little red, "Well… it's been about a month. You've been busy, and I've been busy so I haven't had a whole lot of time to dedicate time to this but the idea first came to me about a month ago. I know you were busy today but I decided that I would just do it because you and I will always be busy. The CEO of a multi-billion dollar company and I as Supergirl and a reporter, those are two lives that will very rarely not be busy. So I did it. I flew to all of your favorite places and here we are. I wanted to recreate that moment that I fell for you." _

"_You know, I have to be honest with you Kara. I was starting to think about proposing to you as well," Lena admitted to Kara knowing that if she didn't admit this to her, she'd be pissed at herself. _

_Kara's smile grew, "Yeah?" _

_Lena nodded, "I promised myself that once this project was over, that I was going to go out and buy you a ring." _

"_Great minds think alike," Kara pointed out. _

"_I suppose you could say that, yes," Lena agreed with Kara's statement. "Even so though, I loved what you did." _

"_Thank you," Kara said as she got up from the couch. "So would you like to have a taste, I got some interesting foods. I think there is even some here that I've never gotten before." _

_Lena stood up from the couch and walked over to Kara looking at the foods on the counter, "I think I'd like to taste something else." _

_Kara turned to face Lena to understand what she was referring to. As she did, the hunger in Lena's eyes told her all she needed to know. She pulled Lena's hips close to hers as their lips reconnected in a fiery kiss. _

Lena's mind was pulled from her memory at the sound of her assistant's voice over the intercom.

"Mrs. Luthor, your three o'clock appointment is here, can I send him in?"

Lena cleared her throat, "Yes, yes, you can send him in. Thank you."


	5. An Overly Comfy Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... WHAT?! I told you, I'm determined to make it work this month. This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting but I liked it better than what I had initially planned so I left it. Plus it worked with the storyline better than what this chapter could have been. 
> 
> Day 5 Theme: Couch 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Kara walked through the door of their apartment, dismissing everything she passed by with one thing on her mind. The couch. It was comfy and she was so very tired and wanted this day to be over.

She had wanted to leave work early that day to go home and sleep, but Andrea had none of that, determined to make her life a living hell since her article was submitted late. She was stuck photocopying so many pages that even her speed did nothing to help. Mostly because the photocopier only moved at one speed and no matter how fast she moved, it moved slower.

Kara dropped her purse and jacket and dropped onto the couch face first, her whole body falling with it in one giant flop. Her glasses were indestructible so they were fine. This couch while a little more expensive than Kara would have liked had these cushions that were so soft and velvety, plus they were comfy to the extreme which is what Kara liked about it. If she fell asleep here, she was okay with it.

She was pretty sure Lena wouldn't be home for another hour or two so she was going to take advantage and have a little nap while she waited. Or so she thought.

"Kara, you're home early…"

A voice appeared behind Kara, she turned her head from looking at the couch cushions to where the voice came from. She blinked a couple more times, surprised at how deeply she had dozed off in that time. Had it been an hour already? Or was it a couple minutes? Kara wasn't sure.

"Lena, you're home… how long was I asleep?" Kara asked trying to find a clock but failing as she realized they didn't have any in this room.

"I heard the door open while I was in the bedroom, so I would say you've only been asleep for a couple of minutes." Lena pointed out seeing the clear exhaustion on Kara's face.

Kara nodded, "That would explain why I am still so very tired. How did you beat me home? I was sure I would get here before you so I could rest before… we continued what we started in your office this afternoon."

Lena's mind went right back to that moment for a second, warmth moving down her body, "I left work early so that I could make this a little more romantic with candles and such but I can see how tired you are, we can do this another night." She pointed to the candlelight in the living room that she had created, before she sat down on the couch next to Kara.

Kara looked around the room and felt a little saddened that she hadn't even noticed when she entered the apartment. "Oh yeah... I am so sorry, I didn't even notice when I came in. I just knew that this couch was screaming my name. How about I take a nap and then we can..." She trailed off trying to focus on the conversation but failing miserably with just how exhausted she was.

Lena shook her head side to side, "No, you need actual sleep. How about we make a deal… I was just about to order some Vietamese food. Once it gets here, you can decide if you want to keep sleeping or not?"

Kara didn't answer, as she had fallen asleep as the question was being asked.

Lena smiled at the look on Kara's face on the couch before reaching to pull off Kara's glasses and put them on the table in front of the couch. She then grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch and placed it on Kara before walking away to get her cellphone.

XXXXXX

About an hour and a half later, the doorbell was ringing announcing that their food had arrived. Lena had waited an extra hour before actually ordering the food to give Kara an extra amount of time to sleep wanting Kara to feel rested enough to hopefully continue what they had started. She could easily wait until another day but she had a feeling that Kara was in the same mindset since she was determined to get some sleep.

Kara stirred as the door closed, Lena walking back into the kitchen with the food. She took a quick look at the microwave noticing that the time was significantly longer than she had expected she would get. "Thanks for waiting a little longer before ordering."

Lena smiled turning away from the kitchen and walking right to the couch, and handing a box to Kara. "You needed rest, I just wanted to help you out. Besides I had some work I needed to look at before ordering. It was a win-win."

Kara chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure you had some work to look at." She said with sarcasm dripping from her statement. There was no way that Lena had come home early, set up candles in the living room and probably their bedroom, only for her to have work to look at.

Lena smiled as she put some noodles in her mouth. Kara knew her far too well to know when she was lying. To add to her lie with some truth, "Kara, you fell asleep as I was talking to you. You needed the extra rest."

Kara's mouth dropped open, rice shown in her mouth as she did before she swallowed and answered, "I did not fall asleep while you were talking to me."

"If you say so, darling," Lena responded with as she looked upon her wife getting redder as the seconds passed by.

She cracked, "You might be right, but this couch is way too comfy." Kara argued the point hoping that would be enough.

"I told you it was worth the investment," Lena pointed out her side of the argument they had when they were purchasing the couch, when they officially moved in together.

"You were right," Kara folded realizing that while it can be annoying that Lena had so much money, that it did come in handy for some things. The couch being one of them. She was hungrier than she had anticipated being that she was gobbling up the food faster than was humanly possible. She had already finished one box and was onto the next.

Lena who was eating at a normal pace was still so shocked by the speed Kara could eat food, "Kara, maybe eat a little slower." She suggested to her wife.

Kara finally took a breather and stopped herself swallowing what she had in her mouth, "Sorry, I just didn't realize how hungry I was until there was food in front of me. I didn't really have any time to each since we ate at lunch."

"Don't you have to consume a certain amount of calories to sustain your powers?" Lena asked a little concerned that Kara hadn't been eating properly. It was certainly a strange feeling worrying about Kara when it usually was the other way around. Kara always worried Lena wasn't eating enough.

Kara nodded as she finished off the second box, "Yes that is true but I didn't have to rush off and be supergirl this afternoon so I suspect that's why I was able to get around it. Which was good because I do not know how I would have survived. Don't get me wrong, I love being supergirl but not getting enough sleep really killed me today."

Lena finished her box and placed it on the table in front of them, "Oh, so are you too tired then?" She asked with a smirk raising one of her eyebrows as she asked adding just a little extra bit of seduction to her question.

"That's not what I said," Kara defended her position on the topic they were brooching again. "I was tired and I certainly am going to be tired later I suspect, but I am not too tired for you right now in this moment." She placed her empty container on the table in front of them, forgetting the other two boxes on the table.

"Well Kara, I would hate for you to not get the rest you need just for me," Lena spoke in a whisper as she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kara's lips.

"I am not tired, I promise you of that," Kara pulled at Lena's hips, pulling Lena onto her own lap.

Lena squeaked out a surprised sound as she was pulled into Kara's lap, "I hope not, as I would hate for you to doze off in the midst of this." She leaned in to connect their lips once more briefly before dragging her lips along Kara's jawline and down her neck, before sucking on her pulsepoint.

Kara was at a loss of words as Lena's soft supple lips moved along her neck, her entire body relaxing from the feeling of Lena's soft touch. From the feel of Lena's one hand around her neck, to the other, running along her right arm up and down ever so slowly and sensual. She could feel herself slipping slowly but surely, she felt her body losing control, losing the ability to stay in reality until…

Lena stopped her movements as Kara's head fell back on the couch causing Lena to chuckle, "I knew you were too tired." She moved ever so slightly and got off of Kara's lap before nudging her back awake.

Kara startled back awake, "What just happened?" She tried to shake the sleep from her body but it was a losing battle.

"You fell asleep. Darling, why don't we just go to sleep?" Lena suggested to her very tired wife looking as though she might just fall asleep again any moment now.

Kara let out another breath trying to wake up but it was no use. "Okay fine, you win. Rain check though, okay? You know I would rather continue what we started but I am just way too tired. Trying to survive on about three hours of sleep, and a couple naps throughout, and a lot of coffee is not good enough."

Lena nodded, "Yes, I know what you mean." She put out her hand to help Kara get up onto her feet. "Let's just go to sleep okay?"

"Yes, sleep, I like that idea," Kara answered her eyes barely open halfway. She let Lena help her up and followed her into their bedroom. At which point them both changed before getting into their king sized bed.

It didn't take long before Kara fell asleep once again, after Lena wrapped her arms around the hero. Soon after, Lena also let herself succumb to sleep as well.


	6. Knight in Shining Armour at the Premiere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a different version for this one, and then scrapped it and rewrote the entire thing to this one. I like this version better. I hope you do as well. 
> 
> Day 6 Theme: Premiere
> 
> Happy Reading

A couple days later, Lena was currently standing in front of an investor at a very fancy art exhibition that was premiering some new pieces. Since Lena had donated a significant chunk of money to the exhibition she was invited to attend with one guest. Her wife. However, her wife was going to be late as someone had decided this was the moment to rob a bank. Supergirl and the NCPD were working together to end the bank robbery with the least harm to civilians and property.

Kara had made a decision years ago to stop running in arms swinging and actually work with the NCPD. Which meant there was far less property damage. So far it had worked but this one was taking extra time that meant Kara was going to be late to the premiere.

Lena had chosen to wear a silky forest green dress, accompanied with three inch heels to give her figure an extra little something. The silkiness extended from just above her breasts down to the floor, the top half covered in a lacy material that extended just off her shoulders, leaving her back and arms exposed. She had chosen to put her hair up in an intricate bun style so that it didn't get in her face.

She had been waiting for Kara to arrive for the last twenty minutes, and in that time a gentleman that wasn't much older than she was approached her in the gallery. She had been looking at an intricate piece of art made out of metal, shaped into a lion, when he approached her. In her right hand she was holding a glass of champagne.

"Interesting piece, isn't it?" He asked as he stopped to her right, dropping his hands into his pants pockets, he looked at her eyeing her figure up and down before briefly looking at the piece of art.

Lena might not have quite acknowledged his presence but she did sense his prying eyes. _Where was Kara, when I need her. _She thought to herself as she put on a fake smile and looked to her right at the male that clearly stopped to talk to one of the many women standing alone.

"It is definitely one of the more intricate of pieces here tonight," Lena answered his question with the least amount of emotion ever, in hopes he would walk away.

It didn't work.

"You know, this piece is actually one of a set," He continued on his train of thought as he took a step closer to her and waved his hands out in front of him directing her full attention to the piece. "There's another one that's across the ocean, in Paris, France. It's not quite the same but it's similar in terms of shape but they—"

"Used aluminum instead of copper." Lena shocked him with her knowledge on the piece.

She made a mistake announcing her knowledge because this made him continue even more. "Yes, that's right. He thought that using the aluminum would allow for the lion to take a little more of a different shape."

Lena nodded still hoping that he'd get the message that she wasn't interested in talking to him.

"So art must be a passion of yours then is it?" He asked as he turned to pick up a glass of champagne off of a tray walking by and then turned to look at Lena.

Lena nodded slightly, "It's not quite a passion but it is definitely an interest for sure. How about you?" She asked admitting defeat that he was going to walk away. Hoping that Kara would be showing up soon.

"I am about the same. Events like these, I am mostly forced to come to because of the company I co-own, and of course for the beautiful women." He smirked as he let his eyes move up her body once again.

Lena cringed at the look of hunger emanating off of the male. He was a good looking man, and it was certainly clear that he was there to get lucky, she just wasn't interested. For obvious reasons. Her being a married woman and all.

XXXXXX

Kara dropped onto the ground in the alley next to the National City Art Exhibition building, she placed her glasses back on her face, her Supergirl uniform disappearing into her blue dress and heels. She had gone with a royal blue dress that cut off at her knees and had straps over the shoulders, cutting the front into a slight v-neck, her arms exposed. She wanted to wear flats but chose to go with the heels so that she didn't look so short next to Lena. She had pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail.

As she was walking into the entrance of the exhibition, she tuned her hearing into Lena in hopes to find her in the sea of people. As she did, she could sense the clear frustration in Lena's words as she had spoken to someone.

A male's voice came into hearing range, "You know, a beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be here alone. How about I keep you company? If you had someone coming, they would have been here already."

Kara started fuming that someone had been flirting with Lena while she'd been busy. She tried her best to ensure she walked faster at a normal human speed and made sure she didn't use her superspeed trying to locate Lena.

She came around what seemed like the tenth corner, in this maze of hallways, and finally laid eyes on the back of Lena who was standing next to a male that was standing way too close for anyone's comfort.

Kara walked over to the conversation, she reached with her right hand and connected to the small of Lena's back as she appeared to the left of Lena to make herself known, "Sorry, I'm late, honey. Work was crazy," She used a pet name she never used before trying to make it known that the male could walk away now. It felt weird to say but thought that he wouldn't listen any other way.

Lena turned to Kara, relief washing over her face, "You're here now. That's what matters." She wanted to kiss Kara as a thank you for saving her but she didn't want to smudge either of their lipsticks. She turned to the male that wasn't getting the hint, "This is my wife," extra emphasis on 'wife', "Kara."

The male's face flushed red in embarrassment, "Wife…" He clearly didn't know what to say next. He didn't wait to see if either of them answered him before he pulled out his phone, "Oh I should get this," and he walked away putting the phone to his ear.

Kara watched him leave peering at him as he did before turning back to Lena, "I guess he wasn't anticipating that. His phone didn't ring or vibrate, that was all a show."

Lena chuckled, "Of course it was. Thank you for saving me. I didn't think he was ever going to walk away." She turned to face Kara, placing her left hand on the hand that had been on the small of her back. "How did everything go?" She asked knowing Kara would know what she was referring too.

Kara shrugged, "It went as best as it could have gone. I needed to rush in there as they wouldn't give up but everyone survived, and they are going to jail."

"That's good," Lena smiled finally noticing Kara's dress. "You look beautiful in blue." Her smile grew.

"I was going to say the same about you, is that dress new?" Kara asked taking a step back to rake her eyes over the entire length of Lena's body. She knew that Lena had to of felt uncomfortable with that male's flirting so she wanted Lena to be reminded that Kara saw her as very desirable.

Lena felt her cheeks warming up from feeling like she was the only woman in Kara's eyes. "This dress isn't new but I appreciate you thinking it is."

Kara smiled as she put out her right arm for Lena to take, "Shall we check out this gallery, now that I'm finally here?"

Lena nodded, "That is an excellent idea."


	7. Breakfast in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 7. I'm obviously behind in these now but that's because I got my secret santa prompt late and I've been focusing my time there. It's a lot longer than anticipated but it's a lot of fun. 
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Cute
> 
> Happy Reading

The next morning, Kara rolled over in bed, hoping to get some morning snuggles with Lena before they both had to begin their day. However, when she turned over her left, her right hand was met with nothing but sheets. She peeked open one of her eyes to determine why Lena wasn't within reach, to find that Lena was no longer in the bed next to her.

"Lena," Kara called out, hoping she hadn't left already. Kara looked at the clock on Lena's night stand, the white numbers showing 5:30AM. "Dang it, must have missed her."

"Missed who?" Lena asked walking back into the bedroom.

Kara turned back over to look at Lena, her eyes met with a tray with a plate stacked high with pancakes. Her mouth fell open in shock. "What… What's the occasion?"

Lena stepped closer and placed the tray on Kara's lap as Kara moved to lean up against the headboard. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. It's also my way of thanking you for coming to my rescue, more than once last night." She moved around the bed to her side and slipped in until she was sitting next to Kara.

Kara's smile grew, "Awe, you're too cute but you know this wasn't necessary right? I may have gotten lost in that exhibit a few times but I will always be there for you. Especially when there are men and women determined to get with you. What was that about? No one flirted with me." She said that last part a little quieter.

"Oh… Are you jealous that every time you walked away from me, someone tried to flirt with me?" Lena asked catching the hint of jealousy in Kara's voice.

"No.." Kara said very defensively. She could see Lena's eyebrow raise in question in the corner of her eye which caused her to crack, "Fine, yes, I was a little jealous that you were getting all of the action. Not that I wanted people to flirt with me, or anything like that. I love you, I want to be with you, I just meant that-"

"Kara, it's fine. I understand. You want to feel wanted," Lena answered thinking that was where Kara's train of thought was going but the look on her face said otherwise.

"Not exactly," Kara looked over at Lena who was looking even more so confused with this conversation. "Okay, you obviously know that one of my jobs is all about saving people right? Which don't get me wrong, I love that part of being Supergirl. Why have these powers, if I don't use them for good like I do. But here's the thing, because I'm Supergirl, because people expect me to do the saving, it's rare that it's the other way around." She explained to the best of her abilities. Her jealousy wasn't about being flirted with, per se, it was about Lena coming in for the rescue like she had done for Lena more than once. Like she does for Lena more often than it seems.

"You wanted your own knight in shining armour," Lena smiled looking down at her hands for a moment, "Kara, I might not step into a conversation like you usually do for me, but I've saved you on plenty of occasions. Even last night." She looked back up into blue eyes, "I think you are too in love, to see what is happening in front of you." Lena spoke the last part a little quieter feeling the love emanating off of Kara. The love she had felt from Kara long before they got married, even before they started dating.

It was Kara's turn to look confused, "What do you mean? I don't remember you swooping in at any point last night."

"Do you remember when you went to find some food, assuring me that you would find your way and then come and find me?" Lena asked remembering the moment vividly.

Kara chuckled, "Oh yeah, after I got a little lost, I found that table that had food on it. There were so many choices and the guy that was standing behind the counter was so nice. Why?"

Lena nodded, "While I was looking at a sculpture, I couldn't help when I spotted you in the distance and let my eyes wander. As I was quite blatantly staring, this woman walked up next to me. She obviously had no idea who I was because she didn't stop herself and commented on you. I won't repeat what she said because… just no, but I put her right in her place. It took her a moment to realize I was being seriously when I showed her my rings but even then. However, you were walking back at that moment, so she walked away."

Kara nodding knowingly, "Oh… that's what happened. I thought I walked in on yet another person flirting with you."

"Quite the contrary," Lena answered picking up Kara's fork and taking a bite of her pancakes.

Kara's mouth fell open, "Excuse me, I thought these were for me?" She asked pointing at the pancakes with the knife in her hand.

"I didn't see you eating them," Lena answered with a smile taking another piece and putting it in her mouth.

With very quick work, the pancakes disappeared in a flash in front of them, as Kara used her superspeed to eat them all ensuring she got every last piece of it. "Better?" Kara asked wiping her mouth with the napkin provided.

Lena couldn't help the laugh that escaped her after watching Kara prove that she wanted the pancakes. "Sure, darling, I believe you now. Now I have to get ready for work." She made a move to get up off the bed, to which Kara got off the bed and rounded it just as Lena did.

"Or… what if you called in sick today?" Kara asked with an extra glint in her eyes, and a smirk playing on her lips.

"I am the CEO, I can't just call in sick, besides you also have work," Lena pointed out trying to get past Kara.

Kara's shoulders slumped, "Fair enough, how about lunch?"

Lena looked back at Kara confused, "We always have lunch together, but of course, I don't think I have any meetings so you should be good to come by." She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as it took a minute to warm up.

The smirk on Kara's face returned, as she pulled off her sleep shirt, "How about I join you to conserve on water?"

"I won't turn you down but you know as much as I that we won't be conserving any water," Lena pointed out the error in Kara's plan. With all of Kara's speed, it always surprised her how slow Kara actually was in any other part of her life.

Kara nodded, "You said it, not me. Maybe you're just too slow?" She laughed as she pulled the rest of her clothes off and walked into the bathroom.


	8. Apologetic Potstickers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the last seven for one reason. I have a really cool idea for chapter 9 that will probably make up for this one being so short. Plus I'm working on a story for a secret santa that was supposed to be short and has morphed into this massive thing. So while I was hoping to write a chapter a day, that obviously is not going to happen. Oh well. I'll finish it eventually. 
> 
> Day 8 Theme: Potstickers
> 
> Happy Reading

Kara was staring at her computer monitor, typing away as fast as she could, in the most human matter as she could. Her co-worker, Fred, was sitting off to her left at his computer and if her hands started to blur, he would certainly notice. Then she'd have to explain how that was possible. Which was a conversation, she really truly did not want to have. She had a little over an hour to finish her piece on the new coastal restaurant that had just opened on the oceanfront.

She was determined to make it the best piece she could, she had paid very astute attention in each and every meal she had tried there in hopes that Andrea would stop giving her articles on style. The days of sweater vests in the past, but it didn't mean it was something she wanted to discuss almost all the time.

She picked up her notebook to take a look at her notes in hopes that she didn't miss anything when her ears picked up a familiar clicking of heels. It was no secret that there were a lot of people in National City, especially Catco that wore heels but this step was different. It was one she'd become very accustomed to, to the point of being able to recognize it like a heartbeat.

The person attached to the heels, came around the corner and into view.

"Lena," Kara looked her up and down excited for the unexpected visit, a smile appearing over her lips even just from the sight of her. "What are you doing here? I was going to come by your office in about an hour."

"Can't a wife come visit her wife at work?" Lena asked as she approached the desk, the idea of calling Kara her wife still so new. She can't help but to use it in as many sentences as possible.

"Of course," Kara answered rather quickly feeling a little embarrassed that she immediately jumped to questioning when she herself went to Lena's office all the time. She felt bad until her nose caught something, and she eyed Lena's arms being behind her back.

"You caught me," Lena could see that Kara had figured her out and brought the bag from behind her back and placed it on Kara's desk. "I brought you apologetic potstickers."

Kara's eyes lit up as she opened the bag, the potsticker smell wafting from the bag, "You didn't have to do that." Her brain was so caught up on the gesture, she missed the main point of the sentence. "Wait, apology for what?"

Lena shrugged as she came around the desk to sit on the edge to Kara's left, "I am being pulled into a meeting over at the Luthor Children's Hospital, so I won't be able to have lunch with you. Since your office is on the way, I thought I'd bring you these, as a kind of 'sorry for cancelling' kind of thing."

"While I will never turn down potstickers, you know that a text would have been fine. Just because we're married now, doesn't mean special treatment," Kara tried to defend the point she was making but her mouth was watering at the idea of eating the potstickers and it was definitely showing.

Lena laughed at the look Kara had on her face, "Your face says differently, dear. Anyways, I really do have to run." She stood up from the desk.

Kara jumped from her focus and turned to Lena getting ready to leave, "I'll walk you out," she stated as she stood up. "Besides, I didn't get a hello kiss." She stood up to catch Lena before she turned away, leaning in to capture her lips. "Hello."

Lena laughed, "Hello, and goodbye."

Kara shook her head, as she walked Lena back toward the elevators. "So will I see you later?"

Lena turned as they arrived at the elevators, "You should but that really depends on how long the meeting takes. They want to discuss money, and those meetings can go on forever."

"Oh, well then maybe you deserve the potstickers more than I do," Kara suggested willing to give up her precious potstickers for the woman she loves.

Lena ran her hands along Kara's arms, "I appreciate that but, they will have food there. Besides, I got an extra order so you have double. That's way too many for me."

Kara's eyes lit up at the idea of extra potstickers, "You know me so well. I love you," She leaned in and kissed Lena again, quick as they were in a very public place and their love life had been showcased enough as it was.

"I love you too," Lena spoke just as the doors to the elevator opened on their floor. "You heard it didn't you."

Kara shrugged her shoulders, as she nodded. "I wanted to kiss you goodbye. If the door opened before you would have tried to leave before."

Lena smiled as she walked toward the elevator, "Have a good day, Kara."

"Bye Lena," Kara waved goodbye as the doors to the elevator closed. She then waited a few moments to ensure the elevator go to the ground floor safely before turning to head back to her desk. There were potstickers waiting for her there and she was going to enjoy them.


	9. Secret Admirer at L-Corp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be for October, I started late, then I was going to do it in November but I got a secret santa prompt late, and that took over my time. Now this story, will just get finished when it gets finished. This chapter is a little wacky. All of these chapters will most likely be like this though so if that's not your thing, then read something else. 
> 
> Day 9 - L-Corp
> 
> Happy Reading.

Lena walked into her office at L-Corp the next day, and on her desk was a vase of roses, and as she approached the flowers, she found a little note next to the vase. She picked it up and all the note read was 'From your Secret Admirer' in a handwriting she couldn't quite recognize. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place where she'd seen it.

She left it alone thinking it had to be Kara, just being cute about it. Who else would be her secret admirer?

She picked her her phone and dialed Kara's number, it took a moment but Kara picked up eventually, "Hey." she said on the line.

"Thanks for the roses, they smell wonderful," Lena smiled as she leaned over and smelled one of the roses, the scent hitting her nostrils and making her feel a whole lot better about the stressful day she was about to endure.

"What flowers?" Kara asked on the other end of the phone.

This took Lena by surprise, "The flowers you left on my desk. It said, 'from your secret admirer,' that's not you?"

"Uh… no, can't say that was me," Kara answered. "Listen, I have to go. Someone's decided to rob a bank."

"Okay, I will talk to you later," Lena responded with before hanging up the phone knowing that Kara would have gone straight for the bank as soon as she saw it.

Lena sat back in her chair, staring at the vase of flowers curious to know who would have left them on her desk.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her assistance knocked on the door, and then walked in, "Mrs. Luthor, your nine o'clock appointment is here, shall I send them in?"

Lena nodded her head, "Send them to the board room, I'll speak to them there."

Her assistant nodded and left the room. A couple minutes later, and Lena also got up and exited her office.

XXXXX

About an hour later, when Lena returned, there was a box of chocolates next to the vase of roses, the same type of note next to it. 'From your secret admirer.'

Someone had gotten into her office yet again, and left another gift from this unknown person. Her very own secret admirer. A secret admirer that wasn't Kara, yet who else would have such access to her office than her wife. Kara claimed she had nothing to do with this secret admirer, Lena was determined to prove her wrong.

She had previously set up a camera in her office in case of break-ins to her safe, which got her thinking that she could move the camera to face her desk. She'd just need the right tools for it. She walked out of her office, "Sarah, I'll be right back, if anyone calls for me, just transfer it to my cell phone."

Her assistant nodded, "Yes Mrs. Luthor."

Lena returned about fifteen minutes later, and once again, there was a new note on her desk accompanied with some more chocolates.

She got to work immediately taking apart her hidden camera in the wall and redirecting it to face toward her desk so she could watch her office while out. The next time she left her office, she was going to figure out who was leaving her notes.

Just as she had finished her work and was headed back to her desk, Supergirl landed on her balcony with a cup of coffee in hand, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Lena asked shocked to see Kara on her balcony as Supergirl before lunch.

Kara shrugged, "I was in the area, so I thought I'd drop in and bring you some coffee since you mentioned your day is full of meetings." She handed Lena the cup of coffee before she noticed the flowers. "Are these the secret admirer flowers?" She asked bending over to give them a sniff, warming at the wonderful scent they produced.

Lena nodded, "Yes, they are. How was the bank robbery? Did you stop them?"

"Hm?" Kara hummed before remembering the question, "Oh yeah, you know NCPD were able to stop them, I wasn't really needed."

"That's good," Lena agreed with the statement. "Will you be coming back for lunch today?"

"I hope so, Alex has me doing training before lunch so as long as that doesn't run late, then I should be here." Kara answered. "What about you? Will your meeting be over prior to lunch?"

"I am hoping it will be, yes," Lena answered Kara's question.

"Mrs. Luthor, Bill from- Oh, Supergirl," Lena's assistant Sarah was startled that someone else was in her boss' office other than her.

"Well, I should be going then," Kara looked toward Lena for a moment and then back to Lena's assistant whom she gave a quick nod to and walked back to the balcony before flying away.

"Bill from Marketing is here for your meeting at eleven," Sarah finished her sentence.

Lena nodded, "Thank you, you can put him in the boardroom as well. It shouldn't be a long meeting but it will work better there."

"Okay, I'll let him know," Sarah answered before walking back out of the room.

Lena walked over to her desk and pulled her laptop to the edge of the desk, to test the camera. Once she brought up the program and entered a few numbers, she was about to bring up the camera in her office. It was positioned just right near her TV monitor so that it would catch the person coming into the office and placing the gift on the desk. Once she was satisfied, she closed the program, her laptop lid, and then picked it up with her coffee and exited the office.

XXXXX

Her meeting ended with marketing with about twenty minutes to spare before lunch at noon when Kara would most likely be arriving, so she took this moment to check her camera. The common thread seemed to be that when she wasn't in her office, a gift would appear. So she was sure that someone would have dropped something off during the time she was gone.

She opened up her laptop, waited for the program to load and then went to playback starting from when she walked out of her office. It was moving at a rather slow pace, so she changed the speed to four times, so that she could get through the forty minutes a lot faster.

She was about ten minutes in when Supergirl returned carrying what looked to be one of her favorite desserts from Paris. The hero dropped the gift on the desk, before she quickly left the room through the balcony. About five minutes later, her assistant then came in and placed one of the placards on the box of desserts. Lena's mouth fell open, "Kara roped in my assistant with her little plan," She shook her head before closing her laptop and standing up to head back to her office.

Sarah was at her desk, typing away on her keyboard, when Lena approached her, "Has Kara arrived yet?"

She nodded, "Yes, she just walked in a moment ago."

"Thank you Sarah," Lena thanked her before pushing the large wooden door to her office open.

Lena walked into her office and Kara was sitting on her white couch waiting patiently.

"Lena, there you are," Kara stood up from her spot on the couch, and pulled Lena into a hug, before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"How was your training?" Lena asked, curious to know if Kara had been telling the truth about that or if it was just a ploy to continue with the secret admirer ruse.

Kara nodded sitting back down on the couch, "Great. Alex really likes to put me through the ringer but if it helps me to be just a little better in a fight, then I am all for it. I saw you got another gift from your secret admirer." She motioned to Lena's desk from her position on the couch.

Lena chuckled, "How long are you going to keep this one up?"

Kara looked at Lena confused, "What do you mean?"

"Kara, I installed a camera, I saw you this time," Lena stated with the utmost honesty watching as realization finally hit Kara.

"Dang it, I thought I could be just a little more sneaky this time," Kara sighed sad that her little plan was thwarted so easily.

Lena laughed as she placed her laptop on her desk, picking up the desserts, before making her way over to Kara on the couch, "What were you trying to achieve with this one?"

Kara shrugged, "I don't know, I just wanted to do something nice for you, make you feel special."

"Kara, you make me feel special every single day," Lena said as she sat down on the couch, the desserts in her lap. "But I will admit, these are my favorite so I will give you this one."

Kara's cheeks dusted pink from Lena's sweet compliment, "Well, at least I was able to do that for you, before you figured it out. How did you figure it out?" She asked as she pulled out a salad for Lena, and her BLT sandwich.

"Honestly, it was how confused you looked when I asked you about the 'bank robbery'. It seemed like you had forgotten about it, as though it might not have happened." Lena explained her thought process. "There was also the fact that every time I left the office, regardless of how long I was gone, something always appeared. I only know one person that can move that fast."

"I can't get anything past you can I?" She asked before adding, "Next time, I'll do better," Kara added already thinking about other plans.

"How about you just drop in more?" Lena suggested, "Rather than sneaking in presents at my office."

Kara nodded, "I like the way you think. I knew there was a reason I married you."

Lena chuckled as she picked up her salad and dug into it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Friendship Lead Them Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one got away from me. This chapter is the size of any typical normal chapter size for me, most of these have been between 1,000-1,500 words. This one is just over 5,000 words. This chapter is set it in the past, it goes through moments within their friendship that got them to current time. I started at the moment in 5x06 that we saw in Noonan's, the rest are made up but I had way too much writing this one, so I hope all of you enjoy it.
> 
> OUAT_Nicole and mercy_fo, I can't wait to see what the two of you think of this chapter. :D 
> 
> Day 10: Friendship 
> 
> Happy Reading. Please Leave me a review.

At the base of any relationship, there will always be a friendship. For Lena and Kara this was how they ended up where they are right now, in a happy marriage, even if it had taken them a little longer than expected to realize it. Two people that were oblivious to how they felt for each other, while they were friends.

Their friendship started like any other friendship did, finding a common thread, in their case it was food.

_Lena was sitting alone at Noonan's staring at yet another spreadsheet about the amount of money being put into the projects at L-Corp. She was trying to figure out where all the money was going so that she could put a stop to it and change the overall direction of the company. That way, some trashy magazine couldn't turn it around on her by saying that she might have changed the name but the old devious projects were still ever so active. _

_She had a glass of wine to her left and a salad that was mostly gone, but was long forgotten next to the glass. Her focus was so stuck on the spreadsheets that she hadn't even connected that Kara had walked into the restaurant. _

_They weren't friends at that point so why would she notice? They were merely work acquaintances that helped each other when they were needed. _

_Kara noticed however, and while she had heard what Lena had said in the L-Corp office days before, she still approached the CEO. Kara had wanted to be friends with Lena, but she wasn't going to force the topic and eventually she stopped talking and told Lena she'd let her get back to work. "I'll leave you alone," was what she had said. _

_The sentence struck a cord for Lena, so she did what she had promised herself she wouldn't do again, "Kara…" She called out stopping the reporter in her tracks. She put on a brave smile and added, "Don't be ridiculous, you can't eat all those apps on your own, why don't you join me?" She didn't even wait for an answer as she closed the lid of her laptop, and lifted it to be put back into the bag she had brought for it. _

"_Really?" The excitement in Kara's voice was more exciting than she had expected it to be. "I should warn you though that people have been underestimating how much I can eat, for years." _

"_Oh game on," Lena was excited. She had been in the city for a little over a month now and while she was determined to distance herself from people, it was lonely. Kara had offered an olive branch to Lena and she decided to take it. It wasn't every day that someone wanted to be her friend, and didn't have some sort of ulterior motive. _

_Kara smiled at the look of challenge in Lena's eyes. It was in this moment, she knew their friendship would be one for the history books. "You know, others have looked at me with that determination, but I will surprise you." _

_Lena chuckled at the look on Kara's face, "I assure you Kara, I can hold my own." _

"_Is that a bet?" Kara asked wanting to see just how confident Lena was in this moment. _

_This caught Lena for a moment because in some of the past moments, people have used her for her money so the question remained in this moment. Is Kara doing the same?_

_Before Lena could answer, Kara continued her train of thought, "How about this, if I eat more food than you, than you have to come to one of my game nights on friday?" She suggested recognizing that the same look of wanting to cut themselves off from everyone, like she had when she was a girl, was reflected in Lena's eyes. _

"_And if I win," Lena wanted to know because she was confident that she could win. _

"_If you win, then I'll bring you lunch tomorrow at your office," Kara suggested the idea as she just wanted to spend more time with Lena. _

_Lena looked at Kara a little shocked and confused, "Both of those sound as though you would lose, no?" _

_Kara shook her head, "No, I love having people over and I think you'd fit in with my friends but if you just want to come on any other night and hang out with me, then that's fine too. Work up to all of my friends, they can be a lot. Especially on game night, because we get very competitive. But if you win, then you should get something out of it, since you like food, I'll bring you food." _

"_Alright, challenge accepted," Lena lifted her right hand so they could shake on it. _

_Just then the waiter approached their table, "Oh Kara, back for your apps challenge?" He looked to the woman across from her, "Your sister couldn't make it?" _

_Kara shook her head, "No, so my good friend Lena has joined me." She lied but he didn't need to know the truth about their friendship status. _

"_So the usual then," He asked as he'd been their server for these a couple of times in the past and was getting used to them. _

_Kara nodded, "Yes, all of the appetizers, and if you could bring me a club soda." _

_He gave a nod, before looking to Lena, "Would you like a refill on your wine? And can I take these plates?" _

_Lena shook her head, "No thank you on the wine, but you can take the plates." She still had some wine left and was pretty sure she'd finish it off, but she didn't want her first sit down with Kara to be her getting a little tipsy. _

_He picked up the plates and then walked away leaving them in silence. _

"_Do you come here a lot?" Lena asked wanting to end the silence they were sitting in. It wasn't an awkward silence by any means but since she had asked Kara to eat with her, she didn't want to be staring into space while she did it. _

"_Yeah, it's definitely one of the better restaurants near Catco, you?" Kara asked wondering if Lena'd been at Noonan's more times than she thought. She'd never seen Lena here but she also wasn't everywhere all the time, so there was always a chance. _

"_When I find the time, I do like to come here but with the transition at L-Corp its not very often," Lena admitted a little saddened that she didn't have much time to get out. _

_Kara nodded understanding the concept of not always having the time for the things you like. "How is everything at L-Corp? Was it strange moving from Metropolis to National City?" _

"_It is what it is. It was certainly strange taking over the company that my father had given my brother, only for him to then go to jail, but I am making it work. How it is being a reporter at Catco?" Lena asked feeling like they were finally finding their groove. _

_And they did. The questions flowed on like they were two old friends hanging out for the hundredth time. The food arrived, and their competition began. Who could eat the most food. Lena or Kara. _

_Kara knew if she truly wanted to, she could win but she also didn't want to overwhelm Lena, plus she didn't want someone to question 'why this was possible?' She hadn't known Lena long enough to know if she could trust her with her Supergirl secret just yet. So she let Lena win the eating contest. _

_Kara sat back in her chair, "I can't eat another bite." _

_Lena looked at her curiously, "Not as hungry as you thought you were?" She asked picking up another chip to dip it into this cheesy mushroom dip. _

_Kara shook her head, "I think that means that you win, do you want Noonan's tomorrow?" _

_Lena laughed, "I actually can't do lunch tomorrow, how about friday?" _

_Kara nodded, "Deal." _

_Just then the waiter came up with the bill, "Shall I split the bill?" _

"_Yes," Kara said just as Lena also answered. _

"_No-" Lena looked over at Kara as she picked up her purse to retrieve her wallet. _

"_I invited you to eat the appetizer challenger, you can't pay for the whole thing," Kara pointed out the point of them splitting the bill. _

"_I understand that, but it's been a long time since I actually had fun, so let me have this one," Lena argued her point pulling out one of her credit cards. _

_Kara blinked a couple times unsure of how to respond at first, "Wait, I just, I can't-" _

"_You can," Lena stopped her and handed the man her card. _

_He rang through the bill and handed Lena her card back with the receipt. "You two have a wonderful rest of your day." He smiled one more time, before he walked away. _

_Kara got up from her chair as Lena got up from her own and started walking toward the door, "Uh… you have to let me pay you back." She was not letting Lena get out of this as she followed her out of the building into the sunny street, her eyes taking a second to adjust. _

_Lena put her sunglasses on, "Out of the question. Besides, if you are coming to my office on friday for lunch, then we will be square."_

_Kara was taken aback by this, "That is not fair. I think we'd have to have at least four lunches to equal that meal… maybe not four but let's say four." _

_Lena stood on the sidewalk looking at Kara, "Then let's do that." _

"_Wait.. what?" Kara seemed more confused than she was when she started this conversation about money. "Are you suggesting that you want to hang out with me more?" She asked not sure if she was hearing properly. This was coming from the person that didn't want any friends. A part of her thought maybe this lunch would be a one time thing. Which may also be why she purposely lost, because she didn't want to rope Lena into a game night she wasn't ready for. _

_Lena shrugged, "Sure, why not?" _

_Kara looked at Lena somewhat surprised, "Yeah, I think that is a great idea, I just wasn't expecting it after you said that you weren't looking for friends." _

"_I had fun today," Lena answered so easily, as a text came up on her phone. "Listen Kara, I have to be going but I will see you on friday?" _

_Kara nodded, "Yes you will." She watched as Lena walked away and got into a black car that pulled up outside the restaurant before she turned and walked back toward Catco. _

_XXXXXX_

_Friday came around quicker than Kara anticipated. She went to Noonan's and picked up some food for her and Lena, before she headed over to the L-Corp office building. She had been there plenty of times already but for some reason this time felt different. As though this would be the beginning of a new friendship that both of them needed. _

_She arrived up on the top floor of the tower, and walked over to Lena's assistant's desk, "Hey, is Lena in?" _

_Jess looked over from her monitor, "Ms. Danvers, yes of course. You can go on in." _

_Kara pushed the large wooden door open and entered Lena's office, she watched Lena lift a finger to indicate she would be a moment as she was finishing a phone call. She wasn't entirely comfortable just yet to just sit down so she stood at the doorway awkwardly looking around the pristine office waiting for Lena to get off the phone. If Lena was too busy for lunch, she didn't want to get comfortable and then be told to leave. So she waited. _

_It took a couple of minutes before Lena said her pleasantries and hung up the phone, "So sorry for that," Lena spoke as she stood up from her desk. _

"_Oh, it's alright, the life of a CEO can't be an easy one," Kara said as she followed Lena's lead and sat down on the white couch across from her desk. _

"_That is a very good way of putting it, but I do have to admit that I have been looking for to this lunch all morning," Lena admitted more excited to have someone that may turn into a close friend, than she was anticipated for. _

_Kara sighed in relief, "I too have been looking forward to this lunch. Snapper seems to be on me extra hard today, so it's nice to take a little break from work." _

"_So what did you get us today?" Lena asked, curious to know what surprises are being held in the paper bag in front of Kara. _

_Kara smiled, "I got us some burgers and fries. I hope that's alright, I realized as I was walking over here that I should have maybe asked you ahead of time what you might want." _

_Lena nodded, "That sounds perfect. I haven't had a good hamburger in a while. It is usually a quick salad, and back to work." _

_Kara pulled the hamburgers and fries out of the bag and put a hamburger and fries in front of Lena and herself, "Do you ever take a break?" _

"_I'm doing that now," Lena pointed out the obvious before she added, "I don't often take breaks no. There is always something on the go, and before I know it, I need to get home to get some sleep." _

"_So this, you and me," Kara motioned between the two of them with her free hand, "Hanging out right now eating food is a new thing for you?" _

_Lena chuckled, "In a way, yes you would be correct in saying that." _

"_Hmm.. interesting," Kara hummed in acknowledgement of the situation at hand. _

"_Hmm.. what?" Lena asked curious before she took a bite of her burger. The juicy burger exciting her for what the future lunch dates could hold for her and Kara. _

_Kara chewed the food in her mouth before turning back over, "Oh nothing, I just find it interesting that you are so open to us hanging out when you were so against it a couple of days ago." _

_Lena nodded understanding what she meant, "Yes, I can see why you would think that. So many people have burned me in the past, it's just hard to want to open up again." _

"_That's understandable," Kara agreed. "Maybe I can help you see the world differently." _

_Kara definitely did help Lena see the world a lot differently as time went on. So much so that eventually a few months later, Kara finally got what she had asked for early on in their friendship. _

_Game night. _

_Lena stood in front of Kara's door, her heart pounding against her chest, so very nervous that she wouldn't be accepted into Kara's world. They had become so close in the last couple of months, closer than Lena anticipated but every new adventure lead to something better with the two of them and this was just one more of those adventures that she wanted to be apart of. Didn't mean she wasn't scared out of her mind though. _

_She was a Luthor after all. But Kara had assured her several times that her name would not be a problem because it was her place, and if her friends had an issue, that was their problem and not Lena's. _

_Kara's door swung open, her face appearing in the doorway smiling, "Lena, you came." She said with excitement. _

_Lena stepped into the apartment, she hadn't been to Kara's place very many times in the time they'd known each other but everything about it screamed Kara's bubbly personality. "I didn't know what to bring, so I hope wine is okay?" She asked Kara swallowing nervously as she pulled one of the bottles out of the bag. _

"_You didn't have to bring anything, but we won't say no to wine. Especially my sister Alex," Kara spoke just a little louder than normal so Alex would know she was talking about her. _

"_Hey! I'll have you know that work was really busy this week, and I deserve it," Alex said as she walked into the kitchen. "Lena, it's nice to see you. We could use some fresh meat." _

"_Really Alex," Kara looked at Alex half shocked and confused by the statement. _

"_What? You know as well as I that we do," Alex said. "It's about time you joined our group, because we need more of a challenge, how are you at trivia?" She asked picking up the open bottle of wine and filling her glass some more. _

"_Uh.. Honestly, it probably depends on the topic," Lena answered honestly as she wasn't sure what answer would suffice in this conversation. _

"_Hmm…" Alex hummed as she picked up her glass and headed back over to the group. _

_Kara poured herself a glass, "Would you like one?" She asked Lena. _

_Lena shook her head, "No, I'm fine." _

_Kara could see the look of panic on Lena's face, even if she was hiding it really well. It didn't help that she could hear her heartbeat beating a mile a minute, so she stepped into Lena's space, "Hey," She placed a comforting hand on Lena's arm. "You can just watch if you want, you don't have to play, okay?" She whispered looking into Lena's green eyes looking for confirmation. _

_Lena nodded, letting go of a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. _

"_So, would you like some wine?" Kara asked again. _

"_Sure," Lena nodded realizing that it may help with her nerves a little. She didn't want to drink out of fear that she may say or do something that she didn't want to. But when Kara had recognized that she was about ready to bolt, and suggested that she not participate, it made her feel a lot better. _

_After all, she came to this city with the intention to not get close to anyone and then she met Kara, who is now introducing her to five of her friends, including her sister, Alex. _

_Kara handed Lena her glass, "Here you go. I'll introduce you to everyone, even though you know a couple of them already." She walked into the living room, "Everyone, I think most of you know Lena, Lena this is Winn, James, Mon-el, Maggie and well you know Alex." _

"_Yes," Winn's eyes lit up at who was in the room. "I met you under the stage working on the Black Body Field generator a couple weeks back when you stopped the criminals with the alien weapons. That was so cool!" _

"_Yes, that was me," Lena nodded already feeling a little better. She didn't really know where or what to do now as she felt a little out of place. Alex, Maggie and Winn were on the couch, James was on the floor in front of the couch, Mon-el was on the chair. _

"_I was sitting over here," Kara directed Lena to other side of the table and sat down on the pillow she had for herself and the one she had placed in hopes that Lena showed up. _

_Lena's heart warmed when she saw the pillow on the floor next to Kara. She put her glass down on the table and sat down on the pillow. "So what game are you playing right now?" She asked not sure if she recognized what it was. _

_Alex huffed, as Kara started to grin, "We were playing Pictionary but Alex lost really bad." _

"_Don't even," Alex shook her head annoyed that they were still talking about it. "It's not my fault that I kept getting the hard ones to draw." _

"_Oh, it's definitely because you can't draw, Alex. It has nothing to do with you getting the hard ones," Maggie added to the conversation. "Winn didn't have any trouble drawing the dartboard. Mon-el got it pretty easy." _

_Kara couldn't help but continue to laugh as they argued the point. "Anyways, Alex wants to play Trivial Pursuit now because she's actually good at that, which is why she asked you if you were any good. Alex and I usually dominate at that game so-" _

"_No! You two cannot be on the same team," James jumped into the conversation. "Let's keep it somewhat fair this time." _

"_I wasn't suggesting that," Kara defended James' panicked response. "Do you want to play or just watch and add to it if you want to?" _

"_I think-" _

"_I call Lena," Alex burst into the conversation before Lena could answer. _

_Kara looked over to Alex from the floor, "What? What if she wants to watch?" _

"_Come on, no one comes to game night wanting to watch. Besides, I have a sneaky feeling that she's good a trivia," Alex added to her initial thought of wanting Lena on her team. _

"_Well then, I want Kara on my team," Maggie eyed Alex sarcastically shocked that Alex wanted someone else as a partner. They might be dating but on game night, it was everyone for themselves. _

"_Then that'll work because Winn and James you can have Mon-el since he's not very good at trivia," Kara pointed out as she had learned a few weeks ago that Mon-el wasn't good when she lost so bad. _

"_Then it's decided, let's play" Alex stated. _

_Hours went by and at times it was neck in neck with the teams, Lena and Alex came out on top to take the entire game for the win. Lena had more fun than she ever thought possible and for the first time in her life in a very long time, she felt like these people, especially Kara might be her new home. People that she would always be able to trust. Friends that she could always count on. _

_XXXXXX_

_A couple years pass by and their friendship became deeper and fuller with each passing day. It was becoming clear as time went on just how close they had become. Even with the small bump in the road, with Kara's secret coming out the way it dod, their relationship grew stronger from it. Anything that could go wrong in this crazy world, did, but they came back from it with more love than either of them anticipated. Kara fought for Lena's soul and in the end, Lena realized that Kara wasn't the lie and it created a stronger bond. _

_Kara stood up from the couch to put away the board games in the cabinet behind her couch, after yet another successful game night with the crew. It took Lena some time to want to come back to these after everything but she finally did and it was a lot of fun. _

"_I forgot how much fun these nights are," Lena stood up from the couch picking up trivial pursuit and walking over to the cabinet that Kara was standing at with the other games. _

"_Yeah, they are a lot of fun. I'm happy you decided to come tonight," Kara put the last game in her hand into the cabinet and turned around to get the last one, not expecting Lena to be standing right behind her. It startled her briefly but she relaxed into the close proximity. They were very close, centimeters apart, she could feel Lena's breath upon her face, her green eyes searching blue. In an instant, and without her really thinking about it, she leaned the remaining distance and connected her lips with Lena's. It just felt right at that moment, feeling Lena's soft lips upon her own. The kiss lasted a mere couple of seconds but it felt like it lasted an hour. She pulled back a little embarrassed that she let her emotions get the best of her, "Lena, I'm so sorr-" _

_She was cut off when Lena pulled on the front of her shirt and re-connected their lips together. Lena hadn't realized until Kara kissed her how much she had wanted this just as much and she wasn't going to let Kara talk them out of it. She moved her free hand up and around Kara's neck, trying to deepen the kiss. _

_Sometime during the kiss, Lena dropped trivial pursuit, the box bursting open and the pieces and cards spilling on the floor around them. _

_It took a couple more minutes of their lips melding together before Kara kissed along Lena's jawline to her neck. The feeling of Kara's lips ghosting over her skin was so intoxicating that it sent shivers down her spine. "Kara…" Lena tried to speak but it was as though she'd lost the ability to speak. _

"_Hmm.." Kara hummed against Lena's neck._

_The vibrations sending heat down between Lena's legs, "I think… I think we should stop." _

_Kara pulled back finally to look into green eyes, "Do you want to stop?" _

_Lena sucked her lips into her mouth wetting them as they were a little too dry, "Not really, but I think that.." She really didn't know what she was thinking at this precise moment. _

"_Lena, if you want to stop, we can stop but this feels right between you and I. So if you are only saying that because you feel like this is one-sided, I can assure you, I want this as much as I feel like you do," Kara spoke with the utmost honesty. _

"_Yeah?" Lena asked wanting to be extra sure that she wasn't the only one that wanted this to happen._

_Kara nodded leaning back in to place a sweet soft kiss on Lena's lips. _

"_Okay," Lena agreed with Kara's admission because she didn't truly want this to stop but she also didn't want to be forcing Kara into something she might not want. _

"_Okay," Kara agreed, resuming her exploration of Lena's neck. She brushed back Lena's dark hair away from the right side of her neck and began leaving soft open mouthed kisses along the length of her silky skin. Her hands making their way around Lena's waist, and under her shirt touching the skin underneath, sending shivers down Lena's skin. _

_Lena pushed the loose fitted sweater off of Kara's shoulders, the material falling around her feet. She pulled at the hem of Kara's shirt wanting it to come off but the feel of Kara's lips at the nape of her neck to shoulder was producing so many desirable feelings in her stomach that she couldn't figure out which she wanted more. _

_Kara wrapped her fingers around the hem of Lena's shirt, and lifted the material up and over her head, she dropped the shirt on the ground next to them, and leaned back in pulling off the strap on Lena's left shoulder as she connected her lips to the new area of skin. _

_Kara's front door opened, "Hey Kara, I'm so sorry I forgot my phone, I think I might have left it- Oh my god…" Alex stood next to Kara's island, eyes wide, stuck in place. _

_Kara grabbed the blanket hanging off the back of her couch and handed it to Lena, as she moved behind Kara, "Why did it take you so long to realize you forgot it?" _

"_Well, you know I- I dropped off Kelly first and then I realized I didn't have it so I came back…" Alex defended as she spotted her phone on the island. "Oh, here it is. I'll just uh be going now, Kara you better call me tomorrow." She pointed at Kara before she slowly made her way back out the door, closing it as she did. _

_Kara let go of the breath she wasn't aware she was holding, as she wasn't sure how Alex was going to react. She turned back around to Lena who was putting her shirt back on. "Well, that happened." _

"_Yeah, your sister has impeccable timing," Lena laughed at the situation that just unfolded in Kara's apartment. _

"_That's Alex for you," Kara agreed knowing that her sister often forgets things and barges back into her place many times before. "So besides that, what just happened between us…" She trailed off, not sure what to say next. _

"_Yeah, would you like to go on a date with me?" Lena asked gaining the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind all week. _

_Kara nodded, "I would love that. Do you, do you still want to stay the night or..." _

_Lena laughed, "Kara Danvers, are you trying to get me in your bed before we go on a date?" _

_Kara feigned shock, "That is not what I meant. We don't have to do anything, it's late and you were going to stay over anyways, I was just wondering if that was still on the table or not. But you know, I would be open to more." She grinned wanting nothing more to continue what they were doing prior to Alex walking in on them. While it had pulled her from her desire in that moment, she fell right back into it when she looked back at Lena. _

"_Since it is so late, I will take you up on your offer to stay over but no funny business, got it?" Lena asked wanting to make sure Kara understood the terms of her staying over. _

_Kara put up her hands in defense, "I will keep my hands to myself, let's see if you can do the same." She challenged Lena as she felt how much Lena had wanted her too. _

_Lena's mouth dropped open in shock, "I can keep my hands to myself." _

_In the end, it became too unbearable, they both cracked and they most definitely slept together, more than once that night. It started a new chapter in their relationship and inevitably it lead to the two of them getting married. _

Which is where they are now, a couple years later, happily married but it wouldn't have been for that one moment years ago in Noonan's when Lena took that chance.


	11. Yellow Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, this chapter changes the rating to E. It was inevitable but it works with the overall theme of the chapter. Second, just like last chapter, things with Supercorp just get away from me. This chapter is just over 3,500 words of pure supercorp goodness. The ending is a little whacky but I love random moments like that so I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it.
> 
> I didn't have a chance to reread most of this so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Day 11 Theme - Yellow
> 
> Happy Reading. Let me know what you thought.

Supergirl landed on Lena's office tower balcony, with full intention to take advantage of her relationship with Lena and have a nap on her comfy couch. She could have gone home to have a nap, but then she wouldn't be able to see Lena. Lately the two of them had been far too busy to see each other, the most they had were quick kisses before one of them left for work in the morning.

Kara had been leaving at all hours of the day and night, for Supergirl duties, some of them were even for her job as a reporter. Lena on the other hand had been working on multiple projects at L-Corp, and events that she was planning for so she went to work early most days and more often than not stayed late. For those rare days when she went home early, she often just went straight to sleep or fell asleep on the couch waiting for Kara to get home. At which point Kara would carry her to bed.

So in the last week, they barely saw anything of each other. Their love life was practically non-existent, which didn't help with anything. It was as though they were two friends living with each other.

Kara was determined, she had to see Lena, to be with Lena, even if it was watching her work. She just needed something. She missed her wife terribly.

Upon arrival however, just as she suspected, Lena was not in her office. Kara walked into the office, passing by the desk and flopped on the couch. It had been a very busy day for her, she wrote up an article about a museum opening up in the morning, and then fought an alien that just would not go down. She got thrown through some scaffolding, into a brick wall, even caused a crater in one of the roads trying to take it down. It was a very angry alien and she was it's target practice.

After a lot of adjusting on the couch, she found a comfy position and fell asleep quite quickly. The exhaustion of the week hitting her like a freight train.

XXXXX

Lena pushed the door to her office open, and entered her office talking on her phone, "As I said, I need the power converter sent to the L-Corp laboratories by the morning. It is imperative that it arrives by the time I come in in the morning, if it is not I'll-" She froze for a moment as she walked up to her desk, a single yellow rose laid upon her desk on her papers. She couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips at the simple gesture from Kara. The voice interrupted her thought and brought her back, "Just get it done!" She clicked end on her phone and dropped it on her desk, picking up the flower instead.

She brought it up to her nose smelling the sweet scent of the flower, letting the overall sweet gesture take her over. For a brief moment, she felt the stress of her week fall away from her as she looked past her desk to the sky, wondering where Kara could be at this moment. She picked up her phone and immediately clicked Kara's name on her phone, hoping that Kara had only just dropped it off and could come back to say hello.

The familiar sound of Kara's ringtone filled the room, surprising Lena, at which she turned around looking for the sound thinking Kara left her phone in her office again, only to find her wife on the couch. She smiled at the sleeping form, before she hit end and put her phone back on the desk and made her way over to her couch.

She sat down on a small sliver of the couch that she could sit next to Supergirl, who was asleep on her couch. "Supergirl," she touched Kara's bicep shaking lightly trying to wake her but not startle her awake. She didn't want to use Kara's name just in case someone came in and saw Supergirl, putting two and two together.

Supergirl's eyes slowly opened, "Oh.. you're back."

"How long have you been here?" Lena asked, curious to know how long the hero was laying on her couch.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know, I had some free time so I thought I would visit you but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you since my day hasn't stopped."

"You don't need to go anywhere?" Lena asked, curious to know if she was going to have Kara for more than just a few minutes.

"I haven't gotten a call to go anywhere from either the DEO or Catco, why, what are you thinking?" Kara asked sitting up and placing her legs on the floor next to Lena's. She was getting mighty curious as to what kinds of thoughts were swirling around Lena's head. She certainly had an idea but she wanted to see if Lena was on the same wavelength.

The look on Lena's face told her everything she needed to know. Lena got up from the couch, putting a finger up indicating to Kara to wait a second, she walked over to her door, opened it and spoke, "Sarah, why don't you go home early today. It's Friday, this will give you a longer weekend." Lena stated, she wasn't asking she was telling.

Kara got up from the couch pulling out a pair of glasses she kept with her when she was supergirl just in case she needed to change back quickly. She placed them on her face, her super suit disappearing as quickly as it usually appeared. Leaving the blue button up and black slacks, she had been wearing for Catco.

"Mrs. Luthor, it's only three o'clock, are you sure? I can stay," Her assistant asked shocked that she was being asked to leave early. Lena never asked her to leave early and with all the projects they were working on this week, she didn't think she'd ever leave early again.

Lena shook her head, "It's not necessary. You have been working really hard this week, so I want to reward you. Please, take it. I expect you to be gone by the time I leave my office in the next few minutes, understood?"

Her assistant quickly nodded her head smiling from ear to ear, "Thank you Mrs. Luthor. Have a great weekend. I'll just close what I have and then I will leave."

Kara walked up behind Lena, she ran her fingertips along the back of Lena's red vest over her black blouse down to her waist.

Lena gave a quick nod as she felt a shiver run down her spine from the simple touch, "I'll see you on Monday." She said before moving back into her office and letting the door shut, turning around in Kara's strong arms.

Kara took a couple steps closer, Lena's back connecting with the wooden door, as she leaned in further, her lips connecting with Lena's soft supple lips. It had felt like ages since they'd really kissed, since they'd really been in each others arms rather than the brief moments in bed, in the middle of sleep. At this moment, they were together in the same space, relishing in the close contact of each other.

Lena pulled at the band for Kara's ponytail, pulling her hair free, the band falling to the ground as she tangled her fingers in blonde locks pulling Kara closer deepening the kiss.

Kara's hands moved from Lena's waist, attempting to undo the buttons on Lena's vest trying her best not to rip the material. She'd done it too many times in the past that she wanted to try to keep some of Lena's clothes in tact.

Lena's mouth left Kara's for a second, coming in close to her ear, "Just rip it," She whispered into Kara's ears giving her the permission she clearly needed.

Kara ripped the vest without a second thought, the remaining buttons that were still attached bounced off of the floor, as she pulled the vest off of Lena's arms, the material landing on the floor. The loose material of Lena's blouse way less restrictive than that of the vest. She was able to move her fingers over Lena's body a lot easier without the vest.

Their lips re-connected as soon as the material left Lena's form. Lena pulled at Kara's shirt, pulling it from her pants wanting to get her hands on skin. The material pulling free from Kara's pants, she reached under the shirt, touching skin, leaving a trail of fire as she did.

Kara's right hand moved up Lena's frame, cupping Lena's breast as she did, a moan escaping from Lena's throat. She lifted Lena's right knee, up and around her, her entire body now pressing up into Lena's centre, which created an even louder moan.

Sarah who was still just outside the door, was just collecting her jacket, stopped for a second, until she realized what was happening. "Oh… that's why I've been asked to leave. Kara." She picked up her jacket and immediately went for the elevator before she heard anything else. "Phew.. that was close. Once is enough for me."

In that short time, Lena lost her blouse, the shirt somewhere on the ground. She pulled at the buttons on Kara's shirt, losing enough of them for her to squeeze one of Kara's breasts, eliciting a moan from Kara.

Kara's lips moved along Lema's jawline, to her ear, she sucked in Lena's earlobe for a moment before whispering, "I missed you."

In between breaths, Lena responded, "Oh god yes, let's never go this long again," she pulled at Kara's shoulders feeling her wife grind into her center at the motion.

"Agreed," Kara kissed down Lena's neck, letting her lips suck at the nape where her neck connects to her shoulder. She reached around Lena's middle and unclipped her bra, the black material falling to the ground. She wasted no time leaving sloppy wet kisses down Lena's body, a kiss to her shoulder, to her collarbone, to her sternum, just above Lena's left breast, until her lips sucked in the erect nipple.

Lena's hands held onto Kara's head for dear life as she felt her legs losing traction at each and every touch and caress Kara was doing. Her tongue slowly circling her nipple in the most tantalizing of ways, she wanted Kara to touch her where she wanted as time moved on.

She felt like if Kara touched her down below, that it wouldn't take much for her to come undone.

Kara felt Lena's desire and could smell it from where she was. With quick work she moved Lena's leg down and pulled lena pants down her legs with her panties, in one fell swoop, not wanting to waste any time.

The cool air sent shivers throughout Lena's body, but she didn't recognize it because she could see Kara's blue eyes filled with desire, and had a feeling what Kara was about to do.

She was right.

Kara stayed down on her knees, she lifted Lena's right leg up again, placing it onto her shoulder as she let a slow breath out, letting the warm air create a shiver run through Lena's body.

"Kara…" Lena begged wanting anything for Kara to touch her down there.

She could have teased Lena, by kissing her inner thighs, or her abs but Kara didn't want to move slow this time either. Kara moved forward the remainder of the distance, her mouth sucking in Lena's sensitive nub, before running her tongue along Lena's lips. "You are so wet," Kara hummed as she sucked at Lena's nub again feeling just how much Lena had missed this.

Lena pulled at Kara's head, very unaware of how much she had missed any sort of touch coming from Kara. "Oh my god," she felt Kara run two of her fingers along her entrance before slowly entering inside of her. She felt her knees giving way but with Kara's strong grip on her right thigh she's pretty sure she wouldn't fall even if her left knee did give out.

Kara continued her movements, from her fingers moving in and out to her tongue playing with Lena's clit, she wanted to draw out Lena's orgasm that she was sure was coming. She could have made Lena lose her mind quicker, but Kara had missed this. She'd missed creating such pleasure within her wife, and wanted her to feel each and every delectable lick, every excruciatingly slow touch, until finally her body clenched ripping an orgasm through her body.

She wanted to do that for Lena because they hadn't been together for some time now, so she wanted Lena to remember this one just in case their busy life continued.

"Kara, keep going…I need you to..." Lena breathed out in a whisper as her fingers tried to find something to grip onto as her world was coming undone. She gripped at Kara's head, and also the door hand to her left, "Oh my go-" Her words lost as her orgasm ripped through her body, all of her muscles clenching as Kara's masterful tongue continued it's work, and her fingers had started moving just a little faster.

Just as she had thought her left knee gave way, and just as she thought Kara's strength kept her from falling to the ground.

Kara kept up with what she was doing, her fingers still moving ever so slightly, her tongue and lips against her clit, allowing Lena to really come down from her orgasm. And when she was sure, Lena had come off of it, she started right back up.

"Kara… what are you.." Lena tried to ask the question, not sure what she was getting at. Everything felt so good, she didn't want it to stop.

Kara removed her fingers for a quick moment, lifting Lena's left leg up onto her other shoulder, she pulled Lena forward off the wall, with her as she laid back onto the floor. It took Lena a second to realize she needed to bend her legs as she came down with Kara who had been supporting her weight until this point.

Lena was still in quite the daze but she followed Kara's thought process as Kara laid on the floor on her back, Lena settling herself down onto Kara's mouth. They'd done this a couple times in the past but it wasn't something they often did but it was working for her now.

Kara's hands came up around Lena's thighs, as her tongue came in contact with Lena's center once again, this time with a quicker pace than before.

Lena half expected Kara to start off slow like before but it was like she had other plans, Kara's tongue lapped up Lena's juices, moving along her lips in a quicker pace. "Oh my god…" It was like that was all she could say in this moment with Kara, her tongue moving along her length, and her lips sucking at her clit after every swipe. At least that's what it felt like, she couldn't be sure, her whole world was blurring from the intense shivers running through her body.

Kara quickened her pace, letting her tongue do all of the work, she wanted to make Lena come on top of her and she knew that with this pace. Lena was close. She could sense it from how Lena's thighs were tightening, to how Lena's fingers tightened in her blonde hair, it was happening any second now…"

"Kara!" Lena yelled Kara's name as her orgasm ripped through her even more intense than the last one. This is why she wanted her assistant to go home because she knew this might happen. Her body clenched at the sudden orgasm, her body convulsing from the intense orgasm that moved through her body, she felt her whole body losing its grip on reality. After what felt like forever, she finally pulled herself off of Kara breathless. She moved down Kara's body, to her pants, "You are wearing too many clothes."

Kara wiped at her mouth leaning up onto her elbows as Lena undid her belt, and quickly pulled down her pants down her legs her panties going with them. She sat up onto her butt and ripped her button up off her body, she quickly undid her bra and tossed it on the ground as well.

Lena moved and sat on Kara's lap, "That was amazing," She said as she connected their lips again.

Kara grinned into the kiss, more than excited that she was able to bring such passion out of Lena, "I love you." She blurted for an unknown reason, she just felt like she had to say it.

"I love you too," Lena said between kisses, as her right hand moved down Kara's ripped body. She squeezed Kara's breast briefly before moving further down, her fingers ran along Kara's lips. Lena couldn't help the smirk when Kara moaned at the slightest touch. "I love how wet you get from making me come," Her fingers slipping over Kara's lips with ease, before entering her.

Kara moaned at the contact, pulling Lena's head back into hers, their lips reconnecting. She needed the contact as Lena worked her magic down below. Her tongue licked at Lena's bottom lip, gaining entrance seconds later, deepening the kiss. Another moan escaped into the kiss as Lena's thumb connected with her clit.

Lena smiled into the kiss, as she worked down below, their breasts moving against each other creating pleasure for the both of them.

Kara pulled at Lena's hips, her center grinding up against Lena's arm, which pushed her hand further into Kara causing both of them to moan.

"Oh my god." Lena wasn't prepared for the action from Kara, and from that she wanted more, she positioned herself over one of Kara's legs and started moving over it. It created the most pleasurable feeling she'd experienced in a while, besides this moment. All the while she continued moving her fingers within Kara.

Kara helped Lena by moving her against her own leg, while Lena focused on her fingers because as each movement occurred they both felt just a little more pleasure. It didn't take long before Kara's body was convulsing, her head falling onto Lena's shoulder, just as Lena came once more from moving on Kara's leg. Her center had been so sensitive that the smallest of any movement would have made her come undone.

Lena lifted Kara's head so they could kiss once more, their lips moving against each other in a slow passionate kiss. "I missed you so much," she whispered as she rested her forehead against Kara's.

Kara nodded against Lena's, "You too." She lifted up to look into green eyes, "We need to make time for each other. Always."

Lena looked around her office for a moment, their clothes strewn everywhere, causing her to laugh, "When was the last time we had sex in my office?"

"It's been a long time, I don't think we've done it on the floor before though so," Kara joined the laughter. "I can remember the incredibly hot moments on your desk, or your chair, even your couch, but the floor… I think this was a first." Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's back holding her in her own lap, "For good reason though, because your floor is hard." Kara added rubbing at her back trying to convey just how hard.

Lena chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure Supergirl has seen worse than my hard floor."

Kara nodded in agreement, "Maybe, but still. We couldn't have done it on your floor rug over there," She pointed to the rug about two feet from them to Kara's left.

"This is entirely your fault, you are the one that leaned back onto the floor," Lena threw back knowing just how right she was.

"It's not my fault that you are so irresistible. How did I get so lucky?" Kara said as more of a statement than a question.

Lena smiled knowingly, "It's these arms." She laughed at the look on Kara's face.

"Did you like the rose?" Kara asked changing the topic of silliness.

Lena's smirk turned to a smile of pure happiness, "I loved it. You know just what to do when I'm feeling overly stressed. I just wasn't expecting you to be here."

Kara looked at her confused, "What? You didn't see me when you came in?"

Lena sucked in her lips in embarrassment before letting them go to answer, "I didn't, it wasn't until I found the flower that I tried to call you. Only to learn you were here, which worked out."

Kara nodded, "I'd say it definitely worked out for the both of us."

"Shall we go home and continue this there?" Lena suggested still sitting in Kara's lap naked.

"Who says we need to go home and continue," Kara smirked as she awkwardly stood up, Lena wrapping her legs around her wife. She moved them toward the couch, laying Lena down on the white sofa.

"Oh… I like how you think Mrs. Danvers-Luthor," Lena lifted an eyebrow as she smirked pulling Kara down to her again, their lips connecting again.

Kara lifted for a second, "Danvers-Luthor, did you just say my name first? Isn't it Luthor-Danvers?" Kara questioned not sure that she heard correctly.

Lena nodded, "Yes, but in this moment, you deserve the first name with how many times I've come undone."

"Oh, so as long as I keep you satisfied, my name is first?" Kara asked smirking as ideas ran through her mind.

Lena chuckled at the look of excitement on Kara's face. "How about you kiss me, and we'll see."

Kara did as instructed and kissed Lena again. Their night continuing in Lena's office for a couple more rounds, before they eventually made it home. The idea of sleep far from either of their minds.


	12. Give Me Your Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than expected because initially it was going to be really long, then I figured out a way to shorten it. I realized Lena is more than capable to solve problems herself. Thus this chapter spawned. 
> 
> Day 12 Theme: Angst 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Happy Reading.

Kara flew around National City as Supergirl in total peace. Her day hadn't been too busy, she stopped a couple vehicle accidents, a couple robberies, but no aliens which made today a good day. She was excited to go home and sit in front of the TV and catch up on one of her shows that Lena didn't particularly like. It was a crime show, and Lena couldn't understand why Kara would want to watch it when that's her day everyday. So she had to watch it when Lena wasn't home.

She was sure Lena was going to be late coming home today because she had a big project she was trying to fine tune.

Kara landed on the balcony of their bedroom to their penthouse, and slipped into the shower. A quick shower to wash away whatever remained of her day as Supergirl and then she was going to grab some snacks from the kitchen and make a home on the couch. She was a little behind on her show so she was determined to see just how many she could get through before Lena came home.

The water was toasty warm, her day washing away with the water. She decided to use Lena's shampoo and conditioner because it had such a unique smell to it that Kara couldn't quite pinpoint, but she enjoyed the scent. It was some fancy high end hair product and while Lena had said on several occasions that she would buy Kara some, she always declined. She used name brand ones from drug stores because she was always getting dirty as Supergirl.

There were some days where she'd have four or five showers a day. It just wasn't practical using an expensive shampoo and conditioner so much. That didn't mean that she didn't use Lena's expensive shampoo and conditioner sometimes.

Today was one of those days.

She put a generous amount in her hand, before squishing her hands together and running her fingers through her hair, making sure she got all of the dirt, gravel and whatever else was in her hair, out. The spicy fruity scent reaching her nose, it was so sweet and strong, that she almost thought Lena was in there with her.

She wasn't though.

Kara finished her shower and got out, drying herself off and then picked out a pair of light blue pajama pants that had animated dogs on them, and a matching blue t-shirt that had a cute little multi-colored dog on the front.

She walked into the kitchen, opened the pantry door looking for something to eat. "What to eat? What to eat.." She whispered to herself. "Oh, pretzels.," She exclaimed as she had forgotten she'd bought pretzels the other day. This was a snack Lena would never have bought on her own accord.

Kara looked at the bag, and decided a bowl would be better. She reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out the larger popcorn bowl, dumping about half the bag into it. Once she had her snacks, she grabbed a glass from another cabinet and filled it with water from the filtered fridge. "Do I need anything else…" She whispered to herself again. "Nope… I think that's it." She picked up a pretzel and crunched it into her mouth, before she picked up the bowl and glass excited to watch her show.

As she came around the corner however, Lena came into view sitting at one of the chairs at the table. Her right hand on the table her fingers tapping on the table one by one, over and over, her legs crossed staring at Kara with a less than happy look on her face.

"Lena," Kara almost jumped at the sight of her wife sitting at the table looking pretty mad for some reason. For the life of her, she couldn't remember anything she'd done wrong recently. "I thought you'd still be at work, your project didn't take as long as you hoped?" She asked carefully hoping that her look was work related and not her related.

"For someone with super hearing, you sure are terrible at it," Lena pointed out still looking pissed as ever.

Kara shrugged, "When I'm at home, I do my best to zone out the noise because otherwise it can become too much."

Lena nodded, "I suppose that makes sense. I got an interesting visitor today," She said as vaguely as she possibly could, her jaw clenching as the conversation came back to her.

"Oh yeah," Kara said not sure what she should be doing at the moment. She was still holding onto her bowl and glass as she wasn't sure if this would be a long conversation or a short one.

"Yes, I need you to give me your ring right now," Lena leaned forward in the dim light and put out her right hand for the ring.

Kara looked at Lena confused, "What are you talking about? Why would you need my ring?"

Lena leaned back in her chair a little, crossing her fingers together with both hands into a fist in front of her, "Andrea Rojas came by my office today, a couple of hours ago, actually. She is why I am home so early."

Kara was still confused, "Okay, what did she want?"

"She came to my office threatening to reveal your identity to the world if I didn't give her one of Lex's transmatter portal watches," Lena finally came forth and stated the truth of the very serious situation. "So I'll say it again, I need you to give me your ring. She said that the ring that Supergirl has been seen wearing looked familiar to her. Then after talking to you, it hit her. It was your ring that she's been seeing on the news. Which connected the dots for her. Kara Danvers is Supergirl."

Kara swallowed nervously putting the bowl and glass down on the table in front of Lena. "What did you say?" She asked wondering what kind of outcome came from that conversation.

"I was able to convince her that if she revealed your identity to the world, that her life would be in danger since she knows you. The fact that you have many enemies, could easily come back and bite her in the ass." Lena said anger seething through her words that she even had to have such a conversation. "I warned you that this would happen if you continued to be so frivolous with your ring, but you continued to do as you pleased. So, since you cannot be trusted, give me your ring!" She demanded, as she put out her hand once more waiting for the metal to plop in her hand.

Kara did as she was asked and slowly removed her silver band, before placing it in Lena's hand. "Just to be clear, you're only going to hold onto it right, this doesn't mean we're breaking up or anything?"

Lena clenched her jaw, "Don't test me Kara."

Kara nodded slowly, "Got it. Well, thanks for solving that problem, and um.. Well are you going back to work then or…"

"Yes, I will be going back to work. I lost precious time coming all the way home to deal with this, so I need to go back and make up for lost time," Lena said still clearly very annoyed that she had to come all the way back home for this. She got up from her chair to leave.

Kara stopped her from walking toward the door, "I could fly you back to make up for lost time?"

Lena shook her head, "No, that would add to the current problem of people figuring out who you are," She walked past Kara toward the door.

Kara nodded, "Alright, will you let me know if you'll be staying really late at least?"

Lena turned as she put her jacket back on by the door, "Yes, as long as I don't lose track of time, I will let you know." She pulled the door open, stood for a second before closing it and turning back. "You know I love you right, you just frustrate me so much sometimes."

Kara smiled, "That's completely understandable, having a ring that I have to remember to remove hasn't been the easiest thing to do so you're probably right to hold onto it. I love you too though, I'll see you later."

Lena let out a weak smile, "Yes, hopefully you will." She said as she opened the door again and left out the front door.


	13. My Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind you guys that this story is based upon prompts from a challenge back in October, so while I typically would have stretched out this conflict in a normal case, this is not normal. The chapters are supposed to be short, mostly so that it can be a side project when I'm not working on my other stories, so the conflict is resolved quick.
> 
> Day 13 Theme: Balcony
> 
> Happy Reading.

Ever since Lena returned to her lab, she had been in a mood, and every little thing set her off. She was pissed at Kara, yes, but she was also mad at herself because she didn't handle the situation in the best of ways. There were so many other ways to handle what had happened, and she took the wrong path. But she pushed on, and worked. She worked through the anger, the sadness, frustration, all of it.

Hours passed by before she'd completely lost track of time. In the midst, her phone died so she had no sense of time at all but her body and mind were telling her it was late. She needed to go home.

She needed to go home and tell Kara how sorry she was for handling the situation the way she had. She just needed to curl up in bed with her wife, and forget about this day completely.

A few minutes passed, and she arrived back up in her office to collect her things and that's when she learned it was midnight. Her laptop had still been on, and when she brought it from sleep mode to turn it off, it shocked her at how late it had been.

Kara would surely be asleep by this point.

Lena hung her head low in the realization of that fact as she put on her jacket, and placed the necessary items into her purse before turning the light off and heading home.

She got into her driver's black sedan, and looked out at the sea of lights as her driver drove her home. Since the likelihood of Kara still being awake was low, she'd talk to her in the morning.

Her house keys slipped into the lock with ease, and she walked into the room. She pulled off her jacket, and placed it on the coat rack next to the door, grabbing her bag to enter the kitchen area, when something and someone caught their eye.

Kara stood next to the balcony door in her pajamas, clearly having just woken up from some sort of nap, as her hair was all over the place, but what was on the balcony, that's what stopped her.

"What is this?" Lena asked wondering if she'd somehow missed an anniversary.

Kara straightened her hair as best she could, "Sorry, I meant to be here looking nicer but I fell asleep and I didn't hear you until the door shut." She defended her disheveled look. "I wanted to apologize for being an idiot. I know that what I did wasn't good, I recognize that I screwed up immensely with the ring, and I wanted to make up for it. I just wasn't expecting you to come home so late..." She rambled still waking up from her little nap on the couch.

Lena took a few steps into their home, "I should be the one apologizing-"

Kara shook her head, taking a couple steps toward Lena, "You have nothing to apologize for. You had to do something to rattle me sane. I could have easily removed my ring all of those times, but I didn't. I made a conscious decision to not remove my ring. I know it was stupid, and I know how careless it was. For years when I first became Supergirl, I had to take off all of the clothes I was wearing so remembering to remove articles of clothing is not difficult, I chose to do this one." Again she rambled off her thoughts but she had spent so much time thinking about why she was doing what she was doing and she just had to say it all.

Lena took the remaining steps to Kara, "Then why? Why risk your identity for a ring?" She asked, letting curiosity take her over.

"Because I love you," Kara answered plain and simple. "I know that is an insane answer but it's the truth. When I'm Kara Danvers, I want the world to know that you have my heart, and when I'm Supergirl, it just felt right to shove it in others' faces that I was taken. Seems out of character for me, and it definitely felt like it at times, but I've never loved someone as much as I love you and I didn't care who knew it. Then you came home several hours ago, and you told me that someone figured it out, that my identity was found out, that the world could find out who I was… and it was like time froze for me."

Lena understood where Kara was coming from on the front of being proud to have a ring that says you're taken. It had definitely helped her in a few moments in the last couple of weeks with flirty businessmen.

"You know, I wake up everyday with the fear that someone is going to find out who I am, and by extension everyone I love, and I have to push that fear down so far to get up." Kara admitted a truth she wasn't sure she'd told Lena before. "What I didn't realize was that someone might connect a simple ring with the person who wears it so I didn't think anything of it. Then you said someone did, and my whole thought process came crumbling down. I would hate for someone to connect who I am, and put everyone I love in danger, but especially you. I know you can take care of yourself, hell you've saved me a number of times, but you're my heart. I couldn't bear it if something ever happened to you because of my mistakes."

Lena smiled at the level of thoughtfulness that was emanating from Kara at this moment, "Kara, I appreciate everything you've said, but I feel terrible for not giving you the chance to defend yourself. So I want to give this back to you. I realized that if you, Kara Danvers, all of a sudden didn't have their wedding ring and Supergirl also doesn't have a ring that that would create even more problems. So I am going to trust that you can keep your word and not wear the ring when you are out as Supergirl, please." She handed Kara back her ring, she had kept it in one of her pants pockets for safe keeping.

Kara picked up the ring and put it back in it's rightful spot, "I promise you, that I will be more careful." She leaned forward connecting their lips in a brief short kiss.

Lena pulled back, her eyes drifting back to the balcony, "So you did all of this…" She motioned to the balcony waiting for Kara to answer.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I was hoping we could watch the sunset together but it's a little late for that now. I had this whole plan, but I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you so I couldn't make it happen."

Lena smiled, "Always the romantic. While I would love to just sit and eat with you, do you mind if we do this another time? It's really late, and I would rather just go to sleep."

"Of course," Kara agreed as a yawn took her over. "Sorry, I guess I am a lot more tired than I thought I was. Does that mean that I am sleeping on the bed then?" She asked curious to know if she was still in the doghouse or not.

Lena looked at Kara with a look of confusion with a smile, before turning to walk to the bedroom. Kara stood in place in the living room as she hadn't gotten an answer. "Are you coming?" Lena called from the bedroom.

Startled, Kara finally moved and walked toward the bedroom to go to sleep. While the day was definitely a stressful one, she's glad they were able to make it work. It wasn't fun being on Lena's bad side, she'd done it before, she didn't want to do it again.


	14. How did you not notice it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ridiculous. I wanted something funny for this prompt, I kind of did it, I don't know. You guys be the judge.
> 
> Day 14 Theme: Jawline
> 
> Happy Reading.

Lena was currently at the DEO working with Brainy on trying to figure out how to incorporate Kara's ring into the suit change so she would have to remember to take it off. They were sitting in the boardroom on the second level, running through ideas. Currently, the suit operated in a way that when Kara swiped the left side of her glasses, the nanotech would know to change her into Supergirl once she took off her glasses. Once they were put back on, and the same motion is done, the suit vanishes.

So they were trying to figure out a way to incorporate the ring into the nanotech so that when her suit materialized, the nanotech would mask her wedding ring. Then when the suit dematerialized, the ring would be unmasked. However, they were finding this to be difficult as they were trying to get the tech to do two different types of functions in one fluid motion.

When they'd run the math on paper or through a computer, it worked effortlessly but in reality it didn't work the way they wanted, which was what brought them here in this room.

"What if we had her activate two parts of her glasses? One for the suit and one for the ring?" Brainy suggested sitting in front of a pile of papers strewn across the table.

Lena looked at him confused, "How would that benefit her? When she is going out, she doesn't need to remember to activate two parts of her glasses. She also might do that in public, making her ring disappear for no apparent reason. No, there should be a way for us to program the nanobots to do both functions at once."

"Lena," Brainy stood up abruptly, "We have discussed this, over several days now, we have tried to put the two together. It doesn't want to work." He walked over to the whiteboard, to show the previous calculations, "See, we tried to just put the two functions together, the bots would only do one of the functions. We tried a timed delay, still it would only do one or the other. We need to start looking at two different sets of bots."

Lena sighed annoyed that they were talking in circles for hours now. She decided to come to the DEO to spend an hour or two working on this and then go back to work, instead she was still here arguing with Brainy about this.

"I refuse to believe that this is not possible. There are plenty of studies that show that this should be possible. How do you explain what Jack Spheer was able to do years ago? While it ended up backfiring on him, he was able to program nanobots to heal tissue right in front of you," Lena pointed out what she remembered from years ago when Jack Spheer introduced the tech. "You are from the future, you can't tell me this isn't possible."

"I-uh, Lena, you know I can't discuss what is or isn't possible, that could affect the entirety of the timeline. I will not be responsible for changing the future for this measly little project here," Brainy defended his point of releasing information that has not yet come to be yet.

Lena dropped her pen on the table, "Okay, I really need a break for a little while." She stated losing patience in this conversation. "How about we come back to this in a half hour?"

"Fine," Brainy answered before walking out of the room.

Lena dropped her head in her hands, huffing out in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Lena looked up to the chipper voice that entered the room, "Supergirl…" She looked to the one door still open from where Brainy left out of.

Kara walked over and closed the door, "Are you okay?"

Lena sighed, still very much so annoyed, "Yes, but no, Brainy and I are trying to figure out how to program the nanobots used to materialize your suit, so that they also mask your ring so that you don't have to remember to remove it."

"Awe… that's pretty sweet. But you know that I'm getting used to remembering to take it off, you really don't have to work so hard to make the impossible possible," Kara suggested walking around the table to sit to Lena's left at the table, taking a break from standing all day.

"You are getting better at it, and I appreciate that, but I really think this is possible and if there is any chance that I am right, I want to at least try and make it happen," Lena defended her point on the topic. "Where were you just now?" Lena asked, noticing something.

"Well, I helped put out a fire this morning, then I stopped an out of control school bus around lunch, then just now I stopped a bank robbery, why do you ask?" Kara asked curious to know what Lena was so focused on.

Lena reached over with her left hand and wiped at something on Kara's jaw, "You have some crud here on your jaw." It wiped off easily with a swipe of her finger, but she's surprised Kara didn't notice it. "How did you not notice it?"

Kara shrugged, "Things get on me all the time, it's a wonder I ever stay clean. What about you? Did you notice that you have pen on you?"

Lena looked at Kara concerned, "What? What do you mean?" She looked down at her suit jacket, her white top, not seeing any pen marks. "I had some ink on my hands earlier when one of my pens exploded on me."

Kara smiled knowingly, "Ah, that must have been it then." She licked her thumb, and brought it to the base of Lena's jaw bone closer to her cheek, and wiped away the black ink. "How did you not notice it?" She threw back at Lena.

"Ha ha," Lena answered sarcastically adding an equal sarcastic smile to the mix.

Kara smiled at the lightheartedness of their conversation, "Listen, I have to get back to work, will I see you tonight?"

Lena smiled, "God, I hope so. All depends on if Brainy will play ball or not."

Kara chuckled, before leaning in and placing a kiss on Lena's cheek, "Okay, well maybe I'll see you later then."

Lena smiled into the kiss, so grateful for Kara's bubbly personality to bring her back to sanity.

As Kara was leaving the room, Brainy was walking back in, "Listen to Lena," she whispered with force to make it clear that there would be consequences if not.

He froze at the words for a moment, before entering the room again, "Uh, shall we continue?"

Kara looked back into the room, noticing a clear smile on Lena's face meaning she had heard Kara's suggestion. She waved before heading down the stairs to see what Alex wanted.


	15. A Soft Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just some fun silliness. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Day 15 Theme: Soft

After a long week of failed experiments with trying to incorporate Kara's ring into the supergirl suit, the gang of superfriends decided to take a break over the weekend. They went to one of the many parks in National City to have a picnic, play some games, maybe even fly a kite. It wasn't every day that they had a moment of peace, so they decided this was the day. For however long they could have it.

Kara was walking across the field toward where Lena was sitting on the grass, watching Nia attempt to fly a kite, and Alex and Kelly were teaching Brainy how to kick a ball around.

"What is the point of this useless activity?" Brainy complained, kicking the ball again, the ball barely made it to Alex.

"Brainy, it's about letting go of your responsibilities and having some fun," Alex shook her head, as she kicked it over to Kelly who immediately kicked it over to Brainy.

The ball slowly rolled right past him, at which point he walked slowly to retrieve it.

Kara looked up at the blue kite in the sky, and back down to Nia who was holding onto the string with focus. She looked like she was determined to keep it in the air, without losing it in the process.

She was almost to Lena when something struck her right to the side of her head, bouncing off as though it hit a wall. The impact freaked her out though, so she involuntarily flinched after the item fell from her head. "What the heck!" She shouted looking around for the culprit.

Brainy was looking especially guilty. "Oops," He looked to Alex right away, "See, look at what you did."

"Me?" Alex questioned. "You are the one that kicked the ball Brainy!"

"Yes, but you made me do it," Brainy defended his very weak point.

Meanwhile Kelly walked over to Kara, "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"At least it's just a dodgeball, couldn't have been that hard," Kelly tried to assure Kara, not realizing that the ball literally didn't hurt her, as she didn't know about Kara's true identity.

"Yeah, it's just a soft ball, don't worry about it," Kara answered as they both looked over at the argument still occurring between Brainy and Alex.

Kelly shook her head, "It's okay, I'll split them up."

Kara chuckled as she watched Kelly push Alex and Brainy apart, before Kara turned and walked the remaining distance over to Lena, and sat down next to her, on her right.

Lena was holding back a laugh, "Are you okay?" She asked, not able to stop the smile.

"Brainy really hates this game," Kara stated ignoring the obvious answer to the question.

Lena ignored the statement, "Do you need me to kiss it better?" She asked sarcastically.

At which point, Kara finally looked at Lena, confusion written over her face, "What?"

"Finally, I have your attention, are you forgetting something?" Lena asked seriously, wondering if Kara will figure it out or not.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Kara leaned toward Lena and placed a brief, quick kiss on Lena's lips. "How are you?"

"I am well, but that's not what I meant, Kara," Lena answered looking down toward Kara's left hand.

Kara's eyesight followed Lena's down to her hand, still not seeing it, "What are you looking at…." Then it hits her what Lena is focused on. "Seriously?"

Lena nodded, "Seriously."

Kara dropped her head back letting the motion pull her back onto the grass, "I have been remembering to take it off when I go out, now I'm getting in trouble for not having it?"

Lena chuckled as she held up her right hand to show Kara.

Kara's eyes lit up, as she sat back up, "You have my ring, how do you have my ring?"

Lena pulled the ring off of her ring finger and handed it to Kara, "When I went home to change before coming here, I saw your ring next to the sink in the washroom."

"Phew," Kara wiped her forehead before placing her ring back onto her finger. "I wasn't sure where I left it. Thanks for finding it." She leaned over, and connected their lips, her right hand running up Lena's arm to her shoulder.

Just as Kara was about to pull Lena closer to deepen the kiss, she was struck with another ball to the side of the head. "Brainy! What the heck?" Kara pulled back and looked right at Briany.

Brainy put his hands up and pointed to Alex, "It wasn't me."

"What the hell, Alex?" Kara yelled, looking over at her sister.

"PDA! If you want to make out with your wife, go home!" Alex yelled back, "Otherwise, you get a ball to the face."

"What about Lena?" Kara yelled over, before looking over to Lena, "No offense."

Lena shook her head, "It's fine," looking to Alex for the answer, her left hand above her eyes to block the sunlight.

"Lena would get a bruise if it hit her, you, not so much," Alex argued her point of the ball hitting Kara only.

Kara weighed the options, "Fair, but really? How old are you?"

Alex shrugged, "Now come on, throw the ball back to me."

Kara picked up the ball, "Oh, now you're too lazy to pick up your own ball?" She asked standing up with the ball in hand.

"Kara, come on, give me the ball," Alex yelled, giving Kara the sister look.

Kara grinned, "That doesn't work on me anymore. If you want your precious ball back, you'll need to get it from me."

Alex's jaw dropped, but before any thought could be made she was after Kara, who ran away from her at a normal human speed with the ball in hand.

Kelly walked over and sat down next to Lena, "Why are we married to those two again?"

Lena shrugged, "I wonder that everyday."

This statement made them both chuckle as they watched the two sisters chase each other through the park.


	16. Where's My Cape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. I've been really busy lately, and am using this as a way to get back into writing so that I can write a great chapter for Head Above Water.
> 
> Day 16 Theme: Cape
> 
> Happy Reading

"Okay, I think I have it now," Lena announced as she put down her pen, and looked at one of the many pairs of glasses she had of Kara's. She was working on making it possible for Kara's wedding ring to disappear when her Supergirl suit materialized. It was a work in progress with many difficulties but she was sure she got it this time.

Kara, who had been casually snooping on all of the technologies Lena had recently created in the L-Corp labs, walked into the room Lena was in at the excitement. "You solved it?"

Lena looked up from the glasses to look up at Kara, "Find anything?"

Kara's cheeks turned red slightly, "I don't know what you're referring too," she answered nonchalantly, trying not to look guilty but failing.

Lena nodded, "Sure, here try these on, I think I've solved the ring problem."

Kara picked up the glasses in Lena's hands, as she pulled off the ones she had on, and placed the new set on her face. She gently swiped the left side of her frame to activate the nanites, pulling them off right away, her suit materializing right in front of them.

Lena watched the process in front of her, paying close attention to Kara's ring. It slowly disappeared as the suit materialized. "It worked," She whispered a little surprised she got it to work. Brainy helped sure but she had been determined to get it to work at all costs.

Kara looked down at her left hand as the suit materialized and she couldn't help the grin that appeared in the place of one of wonder. "It worked!" She jumped up in excitement. "It worked. I knew you could do it," She wrapped her arms around Lena in a hug briefly, before placing a kiss on her lips. "You're a genius!"

Lena knew she was brilliant but it still shocked her when she was able to accomplish great feats like this one. Taking an existing technology and editing the coding to fit the new desired action. Words couldn't accurately explain what that truly felt like. It was like being on cloud nine, if such a place actually existed.

Kara turned away, in her supergirl suit, looking at her hand in every which way to ensure that the ring was gone from all angles. "This is crazy, when I touch the area, I can still feel the ring but I can't see it."

It was then Lena realized something, "Oh no."

Kara turned back around to face Lena, "What is it? It worked, you should be happy."

Lena nodded, "Yes, I was able to get the ring to disappear but it seems that something else has also disappeared."

Kara looked at Lena confused, until she followed Lena's eyeline to her very missing accessory, "Where's my cape?" She spun around trying to locate the red material and not finding it. Her hands felt behind herself, checking her back, but she couldn't feel the red leather type material. It was gone.

"Hmm… It seems I haven't quite found the right coding yet," Lena placed her pointer finger over her lips in thought for a moment.

"Are you going to get it back?" Kara asked, hopeful that her cape would return.

"Darling, of course you will get it back. I just have to look at the coding for this one and one of your original glasses and see if I can find where I went wrong," Lena picked up the glasses that Kara had put down after her suit materialized, and handed them back to Kara.

Kara put the glasses back on swiping over the frame, her suit dematerializing and her clothes and ring reappeared. She took them off and handed the pair back to Lena, picking up her other pair and putting them back on.

Lena sat back down on her stool, picking up her notes again, "Where was the problem?" Her face scrunched up in thought.

Kara chuckled at Lena's determination, before bridging the gap and placing a soft kiss on top of Lena's head. "If anyone is going to figure it out, it's going to be you."

Lena smiled at the show of affection, "Thank you Kara." She looked up at her wife, who leaned down and kissed her on the lips once more.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my snooping now," Kara stated walking away from Lena and heading back to the technology filled room she had found.

"Have fun!" Lena said looking back at her papers again.


	17. She's Your Kryptonite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is moreso from Alex/Brainy's perspective but Kara and Lena come into the chapter later on. It's a very different take on what I'm sure others did with the theme.
> 
> Day 17: Kryptonite
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading, as I did writing it.

"Have you noticed anything odd with Supergirl lately," Alex asked, looking over at Brainy for a moment before looking back at Supergirl who was currently on the phone pacing back and forth in the middle of the DEO.

Brainy looked up from his tablet, "Odd? With Supergirl? How do you mean?" He looked over at the hero who looked to be having an animated conversation.

"Well more than her usual level of odd, that is," Alex clarified, looking back over at Supergirl who finished her call and disappeared out the open balcony. "See, I bet I know where she's going." She pointed to the balcony before she turned around to look at the wall monitor.

"How can you possibly know where she is going?" Brainy asked aloud, also turning to look at the monitor.

"She's going to L-Corp," Alex answered the question, watching the monitor.

Brainy's brow scrunched in confusion, "There is no logical reasoning for you to be able to predict where Supergirl may or may-"

"See!" Alex pointed to the screen as Brainy was going on about statistics and such.

Brainy looked down at his tablet and confirmed that Supergirl's tracker was indeed at L-Corp. "How did you predict that?"

"Uh, I wish I would have bet you on that, I could have gained money. Oh well," She looked at Brainy at his confused expression. "I've been watching her for the last week, and every free moment she has she goes to spend time with her friend..." She stated vaguely knowing that there were other people in the room that didn't know Supergirl's identity.

"There is still no way for you to have predicted she would have gone to that location," Brainy pushed the topic wanting to understand the director's reasoning.

"Sure there is, If you look back on the logs for the last week, you will see that she would bring an alien back, and disappear, then come back a little disheveled. Then she'd fight some crime and disappear again. Check, it's there," Alex pointed out as she walked out of the main control room.

Brainy started typing on his tablet as he followed her out of the room. He looked at Supergirl's tracker for the last week, whenever she had her earpiece in that is. It was matching up to what Alex was saying. "So it looks like she either goes home, to L-Corp or to a random restaurant whenever she's not here. That makes sense being that she's married but how do you know that that's where she's been going? Are you spying on her?"

Alex walked into the locker room, closing the door after Brainy once she determined it was empty, "I'm not spying on her. I realized that Lena is Kara's weakness, so for the last week I've been running a test with Lena's help."

"Wait, so the only person that doesn't know about this test is Supergirl herself?" Brainy questioned trying to wrap his mind around what he was hearing.

Alex nodded, "Can you turn around please?" She asked as she started unzipping her jacket to change. "Everyone has their own Kryptonite, something that is essentially their weakness right? And while Kara may have the actual rock, she still has the person form too. At least that's what the outcome appears to be from rigorous testing." She couldn't help but to chuckle at that as she pulled on her off duty clothes.

"Yes, but the idea of someone having a Kryptonite that is not the rock itself is unfounded, especially for Supergirl," He refused to call her by her actual name in the DEO out of fear that someone may hear.

"Maybe, but I am going to go to L-Corp to talk to Lena about her results, do you want to come?" Alex asked, as she closed the door to her locker picking up her gun and placing it into the holster on her belt.

"Yes but only out of pure curiosity to understand how you were able to predict Supergirl's movements," Brainy answered, as Alex walked past him toward the door to the locker room.

XXXXXXX

Alex knocked on the door to Lena's office, before opening the door, "Lena hey, I was wonderin- Ugh," at which point she closed the door immediately. "Can you please, get yourselves decent please!?" She shouted through the door.

There was an immediate sound of shuffling in the other room, things being moved, laughter coming from the office, before a sound of 'okay' could be heard on the other side.

"You can come in now," Kara's voice answered from the other side.

Alex opened the door again, and entered the office, "Really? The office? Kara, you could just fly home, and come back." She shook her head not approving of the location to being having sex.

Kara shrugged but didn't say anything.

Lena on the other hand was beat red trying her best to calm her heartbeat. It wasn't like it was the first time they'd been caught in such a precarious situation, but to be caught by her sister-in-law… That was something else.

Kara couldn't help the laugh that came out of her watching Lena in the corner of her eye, "So, what brings you by L-Corp, Alex? You couldn't have called first?"

"I was coming to see Lena, Kara, who is typically in this office alone," Alex answered honestly.

Kara nodded, "That's a fair assessment. However, I don't know if you've noticed but I have been spending most of my free time here so… Whose fault is it really for walking in us?"

Alex let go of a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, "Yes, that's why I am actually here. Lena, what do your results say?" She chuckled knowing already what the results were based on the fact that she just walked in on her sister and sister-in-law having fun on a desk.

Kara looked from Alex to Lena now confused, "Results? What results? Why do I feel like I'm out of the loop here?"

"I am also out of the loop here, Kara. Your sister had mentioned that she was working with Lena to test a theory," Brainy added to the conversation coming to stand to Alex's left.

"What theory?" Kara looked to Lena, back to Alex, and back to Lena.

Lena nodded, "The results are exactly what you suspected, Alex. I owe you that drink and $100. I didn't believe you at first, but after making some key changes, you were absolutely right."

Kara looked between the two having their secret conversation, "Changes? A bet? Alex was right? What is going on?" She asked no one, hoping someone would answer the question.

Alex laughed out loud before answering, "Kara, you know how people have their own Kryptonite? Some being things, others being people."

Kara nodded, "Yes."

"Two weeks ago, when Lena and I were waiting for you and Kelly to arrive at the alien bar, we got to talking about you. Lena had mentioned that lately you seemed to be busier than usual and were almost finding excuses to be anywhere but with her. Which I thought was insane, because I've always thought she was your Kryptonite. The thing that you would bend space and time to be with." Alex explained looking at Kara but keeping an eye on Lena as she spoke because the trial came from both of them. "So we decided to run a test, or more like Lena decided to run a test, I just bet that I would be right."

Kara still looked confused as ever, "I still don't understand what you are saying."

"Kara, in the last week you have spent almost every waking moment with your wife, doing well I don't want to imagine what, but can you say that things have changed between the two of you?" Alex asked, hoping to finally jog Kara's memory so she could see what she was saying.

"Um, now that you say it like that, yes I would say things have changed for the better in the last week," Kara admitted realizing that what Alex had said was correct. "What is she talking about?" She directed her question at Lena.

Lena smiled, "Well, when Alex had suggested that I was your Kryptonite, she had convinced me to put it to the test. Wearing different clothes, sending more suggestive text messages, making different suggestions, making more time for you, that sort of thing. It turned out Alex was right. Our sex life became even more fruitful than it already was."

"Ugh, please do not put that image in my brain!" Alex shook her head in annoyance that she was sitting in a conversation about her sister's sex life. "So we can all agree that Lena is Kara's Kryptonite?"

Before Kara or Lena could answer, Brainy piped up, "Yes, with the information in front of us, and the reports I had looked at, it can be concluded that Lena is Kara's kryptonite. You," He looked at Kara, "Would stop time if that were possible to be with Lena."

Kara chuckled at Brainy's attempt at understanding human emotion.

"Alright, well Lena, I'll see you later then," Alex asked as she turned to head toward the door.

Lena nodded, "Yes, I will come by the bar later to give you your money."

With that Alex and Brainy left Lena's office leaving Kara and Lena alone.

"Lena, why didn't you just talk to me about how you were feeling, rather than running a test?" Kara asked, curious to know why the former wasn't even attempted.

Lena shrugged, "I realized that I was doing the same thing to you, and when Alex made the suggestion, it helped me put what I was doing into perspective as well. While it had started out as an idea, it actually turned into something the both of us really needed. We just needed to be reminded that making time for each other, whenever possible, is always the better solution."

"Well I can't argue with that logic, but what I want to know is that now that the test is over, will we continue all of this into next week?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow in question as she stood up from the chair across from Lena.

Lena sucked in her bottom lip, biting down on it lightly as she watched Kara move around her desk, coming back to the situation they were in when Alex walked in on them. "I would prefer that, yes, you?"

Kara breathed in through her nose, letting it go out as she turned Lena's chair toward her, stepping over Lena's form and sitting down in her lap. "Yes, now where were we?" She wrapped her right hand around Lena's jaw, her fingers tangling in brown locks, "Oh, I remember now," she leaned in and connected their lips once more.

It would be a least a couple of hours before Alex saw her hundred dollars.


	18. Fluffy Chicken Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. This one is totally bonkers. The theme was Fluff, and I decided to take it literally rather than the clear figuratively way it was probably meant to be written as. I started a new story in the Glee fandom, and realized that I could probably finish this one if I really tried so be prepared for probably a bunch of chapters coming your way. These chapters are never as long as any of my other stories so it should be relatively easy to finish, if I have ideas for each theme. 
> 
> Day 18 Theme: Fluff
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Supergirl landed on the balcony to L-Corp and walked into the office. Lena wasn't currently in the office, so she decided to take advantage of the open couch and have a nap.

It was about twenty minutes later before Lena walked into her office again, "What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Supergirl startled awake, "What? What's going on? What's happening?" She sat up looking around the room for the danger, Lena was shouting about. "I don't see anything," She looked up at Lena who was staring at her. At which she looked down, "Oh yeah, it's been a weird day."

Supergirl looked like she was wearing a chicken costume with the amount of fluffy feathers that were stuck to her uniform.

"What happened?" Lena asked, not getting any sort of explanation as to what exactly happened to cause such a sight.

"There was an 'incident' at a toy factory today," Supergirl used finger quotes to add emphasis.

Lena chuckled as she finally moved away from the door and walked over to her desk, "What kind of incident?"

Supergirl got up from her seat on the couch, and walked over to sit in one of the chairs across from Lena's desk. "An incident that involved a monster that looked like a giant chicken mutant."

"Why don't you just change out of your uniform to get rid of the feathers?" Lena asked, wondering why Kara didn't do that the second she decided to have a nap.

"I already tried, the feathers just move to getting stuck to my clothes," Supergirl stated, slumping back into the chair. "I need to go back to the DEO and get someone to torch me, but I had to see your reaction first."

"Torch you?" Lena asked, thinking that didn't sound very pleasant.

Supergirl nodded, "Yeah, since I and my suit are impenetrable to fire, the fire will melt the feathers \off of me and save everything. If I'm in my clothes, the clothes will burn, and I like the sweater I wore today."

Lena nodded understanding, "That makes sense. Isn't it uncomfortable having them stuck to you?"

Supergirl shook her head, "It's not too bad. It's weird having a bunch of tiny pricks in my suit, causing scratches every time I move, but since I heal instantly, it's tolerable. It could be a lot worse. It could be like the other day when I got blasted with that alien's gooey guts when it exploded on me. It took me forever to get it out of my hair."

Lena made a disgusted face, "I remember that, it smelled awful."

"Right now, I just look like I crashed into a flock of birds," Supergirl stated, noting that's how she saw herself in this moment.

"While I love that you came to visit, would you be able to take your feathered butt out of my office and stop trailing them everywhere," Lena pointed to the floor.

Supergirl finally looked at the floor, and noticed the feathers throughout Lena's office. "Oops…"She said blushing from embarrassment. "I'll come back after and clean up, okay? I feel like if I tried to clean up, it would just make it worse."

"Yes, I agree with that," Lena nodded, watching as a couple more fell off as Supergirl stood from the chair.

Supergirl walked over to Lena, leaned down and placed a brief kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you later," She smiled, before zipping out of the door in hopes of leaving less.

It seemed like more dropped that time because of the speed. Lena's desk was now littered with several white feathers. At which point, she couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

Lena's assistant came in a moment later, "Is everything okay Mrs- What happened?"

"Supergirl came in looking like a chicken," Lena answered, feeling like that explained it well enough.

"Did you want me to get someone from janitorial to come pick up the remaining feathers?" Her assistant asked, thinking that's probably what Lena would want.

Lena shook her head, "No it's alright. She's going to come back later and clean up her own mess."

Her assistant chuckled, "Okay, I'll leave you to your work then."

Lena nodded, and her assistant disappeared behind the closed door.


	19. Supersuit Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter so quick! What? That's crazy. I know I say this a lot, but my goal is to finish this story in the next couple of weeks. While this story appears to be fun to write, it really isn't for me, and I'm getting a little annoyed with it. If you've read any of my other stories, they all share one common thing, continuity. This story doesn't really have that. Sure it's got a main story, but each chapter is kind of like a moment in time, and has to relate to some theme. Whereas with other stories, I just have to sit there and think "Where should we go next? What do I have to continue from the last?" etc.
> 
> Day 19 Theme: Button-Up
> 
> Happy Reading. The next three chapters will have an overlapping storyline.

Alex and Kara were hanging out in Kara and Lena's apartment, eating pizza, and watching one of their favorite shows in the evening of one Friday night.

"Where's Lena tonight?" Alex asked, genuinely curious to know where her sister's other half was.

"She had to fly to Metropolis, as there was some issue at the L-Corp building there," Kara explained, based on the limited information she'd gotten in a text message. "She claims that she would not be spending the night, but based on the current time, I don't think that's going to happen." She sat up and reached across the table on the floor to pick up another piece of pizza.

"For all you know Lena could be flying back right now," Alex suggested, thinking that might be correct. "Wait, do you have your suit on under your shirt?" She asked, pointing to what looked like an old suit under her button-up plaid shirt.

Kara looked down, even though she knew she was wearing it, confirmed it was there and then looked back to Alex, "Yes I do, and Lena usually texts me when she's about to fly so that if something goes wrong with the flight, I know about it."

"That's all you're going to say. What happened to the gift Brainy gave you a while back, the idea with the nanites and the glasses?" Alex asked, completely skipping over the bit about Lena.

Kara rolled her eyes at the mention of it, "Lena and Brainy have all of my pairs that do that."

"More information Kara," Alex urged Kara to continue. "Why do they have all of them, I thought you had like thirty pairs."

Kara nodded munching on her pizza, "I do. They took all of them. They are determined to find a solution for the ring problem." She pointed to her left hand with the silver band on it.

"Wouldn't they only need one of them? Then program the rest?" Alex asked, thinking that's what they were doing. She didn't know they had taken all of her pairs.

Kara shrugged, "That's what I thought too, but it seems that the first couple of adjustments, just created new problems, so now they are making changes to new pairs each time to see what the new problem is to try and adjust."

Alex looked at Kara confused.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't know how this stuff works. All I know is that a couple weeks ago, I didn't have a cape. There was another time that when the ring disappeared, everything else did as well." Kara mentioned offhandedly hoping Alex wouldn't catch her meaning.

"Wait, I hope you were at home that time," Alex hoped, because she was sure Kara meant she would have been naked. "You were naked weren't you?"

Kara nodded, "Sure was, and yes I was at home, luckily. I do not want to think about the idea of it happening at The DEO."

"It would have been funny," Alex stated, holding back a laugh at the thought of Supergirl's clothes disappearing in the middle of the control room.

"Okay, it would not have been funny. It would have been like those dreams you have when you're worried about something. Getting up in front of a class to make a presentation, and all of a sudden you're naked and everyone is laughing at you," Kara explained, thinking back to the many dreams she'd had because of being nervous on a new planet.

"Exactly, it would have been funny for everyone but you," Alex chuckled, trying her best to hold back a full blown laugh. "So does this mean you're back to the skirt, or do you have the pants on too. Isn't it like one big onesie situation?"

Kara nodded, "It is, and I don't want to talk about it. I couldn't exactly go back to the skirt, it wouldn't make any sense."

Alex sucked in her lips trying even harder not to laugh because the idea of Kara walking around with a full spandex onesie under all of her clothes just in case Supergirl is needed, was beginning to be too much to hold in.

"Alex, come on, how would you feel if you were in my shoes?" Kara asked, trying to bring the conversation back to reality.

Alex snorted at the thought, "Well, I wouldn't be in your shoes. I would have gone down to my wife's lab, and taken at least one of my pairs of glasses. Why didn't you just do that?"

"They have a whole process, I can't get in the way of that," Kara defended, sounding very unconvinced.

"What if they don't know they have all of your glasses?" Alex pointed out. "I mean what if they think they have most of them, not all of them. I am fairly certain that Brainy or even Lena wouldn't leave you to whatever this is…" She motioned to Kara's whole attire, "Had they known you didn't have any of the new glasses left."

Kara dropped her head in defeat onto the coffee table between them.

"I'm right aren't I?" Alex asked, knowing she was right but wanting to hear it from Kara.

"You are…" Kara grumbled against the table. She lifted her head to look at Alex, "I just don't want to screw up their process. You know. How would you feel if you were in the middle of some science experiment, and I came in and stole a piece of your equipment?"

"If it was something imperative to you being able to do your job, then I'd be okay with it," Alex said, "And I think that if you just talked to Lena, I'm sure she'd agree with me."

"What am I agreeing with?" Lena's voice echoed into the room, as she made her way into the room from the entryway.

"Lena?" Kara questioned, "Wait, you didn't text me."

"I certainly did too, you must have been too busy to notice it," Lena pointed out.

Kara picked up her phone to check… "Oh.. it looks like it's dead. Opps. That's why you have your watches, in case of an emergency," She added in hopes that she wouldn't be in trouble for missing Lena's text.

"Kara, it's fine. I'm sure you were having too much fun with Alex to notice your phone was almost dead," Lena added, as she placed her bag and laptop bag onto the counter in the kitchen. She walked into the living room sitting down on the couch, beside Alex who was on the floor. "So what am I agreeing too?"

"Lena, did you know that you and Brainy have taken all of Kara's glasses that she uses to turn into Supergirl?" Alex asked, moving to the end of the table so that she could look at both Lena and Kara.

Lena looked from Alex to Kara confused, "Is this true? I thought you said you still had a couple of pairs."

"And the truth comes out," Alex added in before Kara could answer.

"Shush you." Kara shushed Alex before looking at Lena, "It turns out, I don't have any more pairs."

"Then how are you turning into Supergirl?" Lena questioned.

Kara unbuttoned a couple buttons on her shirt revealing her suit.

"You've gone back to old school Supergirl?" Lena asked, feeling less confused now because it was making sense to her now.

Kara shrugged, "I didn't want to interrupt your process of work."

"Oh Kara, I appreciate that but I also don't want to make your Supergirl process difficult," Lena said, as she stood back up to head for her bag. "You're in luck as I had brought a pair with me to Metropolis to look at if I had any downtime."

"See I told you she wasn't doing it on purpose," Alex whispered to Kara as Lena was digging through her bag.

Kara shook her head at Alex, before Lena walked back over handing the pair to Kara, "Thanks." She pulled off the pair she was wearing and put on the new pair.

"While I never got to see you turning into Supergirl the old way, I can't imagine that was very cost effective, you had to have gone through a lot of shirts," Lena wondered aloud.

Alex nodded, "You have no idea. Not to mention the fact that there was clothing all over the city because she'd have to pull them off before jumping into the air."

"Yeah, I lost a lot of good shirts that way," Kara mentioned, remembering all the shirts, even pants and skirts that she lost over the years.

"When I go into work tomorrow, I'll remember to pick up a few more pairs and bring them home for you," Lena admitted, "We have way too many anyway. I am also pretty confident that we're finally on the path we need to be, to fix the problem at hand."

Kara looked up giddy, "Oh, that is exciting." She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "Honestly, I'm always afraid I'll leave my ring somewhere and not be able to find it again."

"Well here is hoping that will not be a problem soon," Lena stated, pretty sure of that fact.


	20. Emotional Strength (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different than the last nineteen chapters. Theme 20 was Strength and I decided to take it down a different route than I'm sure others did. Chapters 20, 21, and 22 are part of a three part story. If I wasn't purposely trying to write short chapters, these probably would have been longer but with this I'm trying something different. Head Above Water has enough intense drama in it as it is so if you wanted more, go to that story. I'm in the middle of writing this three part story, so you should get the rest soon. 
> 
> Day 20: Theme Strength 
> 
> Happy Reading.

When Lena met Kara, this dorky woman that could barely hold a sentence together without stuttering, she felt a pull toward her. It was like a breath of fresh air. Kara wasn't like the other women and men she'd been with in the past. She didn't have wealth like them, she wasn't stuck-up like most of them were, Kara was just… Kara. What you saw was what you got.

That was until you got close enough to learn that this dorky reporter was also the mighty hero, Supergirl as well. Which was a surprising factor all on its own because the way Supergirl held herself was a lot different than how Kara did. So when Lena had learned that the two were the same person, she couldn't believe it. She was disappointed that she never saw it herself, but when the characteristics were compared, it really wasn't that surprising that Lena didn't figure it out.

When they finally made the break from just friends and started dating, it was one of the happiest times in Lena's life because she was able to see both sides of this woman. The strength she had as Supergirl on a literal level, but then the emotional strength she had for her friends and family. No matter what was going on in her own life, Kara would be there for you.

That's how it worked. If you were in trouble, Kara was there as the hero she was, or as herself. She was the hero you wanted on your side no matter the time of day. She was there.

Which made this current moment one of the hardest, most draining days Lena had ever experienced in her life. At this moment, the person that she could have used most to be there for her, was the one that needed help.

Kara and Lena had been enjoying a nice short lunch break in her L-Corp office, when Kara had been called away by Alex in regards to a new monster that had appeared at the docks. She did what she always did, she changed into Supergirl with a swipe of her fingers on her glasses, dropped her ring on Lena's desk and leaned in.

"I'll be right back, Lena," Kara said before placing a brief kiss on Lena's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Lena had said right before Kara disappeared.

This was what they did. They got into a habit of it, just in case. The fact was there was never a sure thing that Kara would ever be okay. There were dangers that would always come back to bite her in the butt, whether it was different forms of Kryptonite, or overly strong enemies. It was inevitable that one day, Kara wouldn't be the strong one, Lena would have to take that mantle.

Today was that day.

Supergirl had gone into that fight like any other fight. With force. She was determined to take out this monster, if it was the last thing she did. If it didn't go her way, at least then she could say that she did everything in her power to stop it.

She'd never seen such a beast, it looked like something that came out of a science fiction novel. It didn't look real. Which was saying something from all of the monsters she'd fought over the years. Nothing should surprise her, but this one did. It seemed unkillable as it never seemed fazed by anything she did to it.

It wasn't a very big monster, but it moved fast, and it had extra sets of arms on it that would sometimes be absorbed into itself, or would be used to pick up items and throw them at her, while it had her in its grasp.

This fight felt different, harder, even tougher than when she fought Reign years before. In that fight there was a sense of equalness between them, but here she felt powerless. She felt broken. Something in the monster seemed to weaken her, even though she didn't feel any effects of Kryptonite.

As the monster held onto her, squeezing the life out of her, her cells draining power, she felt herself slipping. She tried scratching his skin, but it seemed impenetrable, she tried using her heat vision but it didn't even leave a scratch, she even tried to fly, but because she wasn't on the ground anymore, she couldn't get the jump start. She was stuck. It felt like her powers were losing their strength by the second.

Her mind getting hazy, her ability to hold on diminishing by the second, she needed to get out of his grip sooner rather than later but she didn't know how to do it.

She had lost her comm at some point in the fight, but could faintly hear Alex's voice anyway. Kara wasn't sure if it was because she could hear the voice through the comm, or if she was nearby.

It felt like several minutes had passed by at this moment, but it also felt like time was moving slow. As though she was watching herself lose by the second.

Then she thought of Lena. _Oh Lena… _She thought to herself trying to look toward L-Corp behind the monster. If she weren't Supergirl, she'd still be with her wife at that moment. They'd be watching Supergirl on the TV fighting for her life, but instead, Lena was there alone, watching the life drain out of her. She wanted anything for Lena not to see this happen, but it was.

She was losing the fight by the second, she was no longer able to bring in more air, the monster had cut off her airway. It was only a matter of time before…

J'onn J'onzz and Dreamer swooped in and grabbed the monster with their combined power, the monster's grip loosening on Supergirl, effectively dropping her to the ground, before they tossed him away. They went after him, while Alex ran up to Supergirl.

Lena watched on the TV as Supergirl's body dropped from the monster's hand, her body hitting the ground like a rag doll. By this point tears had been streaming down her face. She had to get to the DEO, she had to be there for Kara.

"Supergirl!" Alex shouted, but got no response. She pressed her fingers to Supergirl's neck looking for a pulse, there was one but it was faint. "Get her to the DEO," She shouted to some nearby agents.

They did as instructed and picked her up, taking her to the DEO.


	21. Blue Eyes (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't do short chapters. I try so hard to keep it around 1,000 words and yet every so often... I fall back into what I like to do. The chapter is just over 2000 words. While it appears that this is the end at the end of the chapter. There is one more part that will tie into the storyline. 
> 
> Day 21 Theme: Blue 
> 
> Happy Reading

Lena walked into the DEO trying to keep it together not only because she had an image to keep, but also because not everyone in the DEO knew her connection to Supergirl. Alex had seen to it that Kara's image as Supergirl had become more of a secret to prevent another situation like they had with Colonel Haley.

The fewer people that knew Supergirl's identity, the better.

Her eyes were red, and puffy so she hid them under a pair of her bigger and darker chanel sunglasses. It had an opposite effect though because more people paid attention to her because she was wearing sunglasses indoors.

Lucky for Lena, she'd been here enough times to know where medical was, so she headed in that direction straight away. It didn't take long before she had arrived there.

Supergirl looked broken, her suit wasn't ripped, but she was more pale than she normally was.

"Lena.." Alex looked up from the chart she was updating, to look at the CEO.

"How is she?" Lena asked, pulling off her sunglasses and placing them in her purse, before walking over and standing next to Kara's bed, across from Alex. She hesitated at first, but slowly placed her right hand on Kara's right hand. It was cold, which caused the fear in her to increase because Kara was always warm. A heater, she'd called her in the past.

Alex didn't really know how to answer the question, because while Supergirl had been in a lot of terrible situations, this one was new. "I don't know. For now she appears to be stable, but as for when… or if she'll wake up, I don't know. We're watching her closely for now."

"Can I stay with her?" Lena asked, even though she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Alex nodded, "Of course. I'm going to see if Dreamer and J'onn were able to stop the monster that did this in hopes that maybe some light could be shone on what was happening. Please come get me, if anything changes."

Lena nodded, understanding what Alex was saying. She walked into the lab and picked up one of the chairs to sit on next to Kara's bed.

She sat in silence for what felt like forever just looking at Supergirl. This was what she did for a living. Kara put her life in danger several times a day. She had chosen this life. Lena had chosen this life when she'd married her.

Lena knew that this was always a possibility even if she didn't want to believe it. She hoped that Kara would never end up in this position, leaving Lena to wonder what she'd do without the hero in her life. She didn't want to think like that but she couldn't help herself because it was the truth. How was she supposed to move forward when the person that made life worth living was laying on a gurney, UV rays shining down on her in hopes to help speed up recovery?

Supergirl always emanated a power from herself that made it seem like something like this would never happen.

But it did.

How was she supposed to cope?

They had been sharing a nice burger lunch in her office only a couple hours ago, and now Kara was lying here fighting for her life.

She tried sitting for a while, but she soon realized that she couldn't sit still, so she got up and moved around. This lab had different projects in it, some of them some of her design. She needed something to distract her mind.

At some point, she found herself looking at the mechanics to the machine shining UV rays onto Kara. She'd upgraded it over the years, but she couldn't help herself but to take a look at it again. It helped distract from the current trauma, which was nice.

She went into the lab to get a tool set and had popped off one of the sides to the machine, and was currently tinkering with the wires to try and get more power to it. It wasn't the best idea to work on it while it was on, but she couldn't turn it off either.

She used a screwdriver to move a wire that she was sure was exposed, and when it shot out some sparks, it was confirmed, "Son of-" She jumped back at the sparks flying from the machine.

"If you break it, you better buy a new one."

Lena stopped what she was doing and looked around for the voice. _Must have been in my head, _Lena thought to herself as she tried moving the wire again. This time she paid more attention to the area within the compartment in hopes that it didn't spark again.

It worked.

She moved a couple wires, before she took a step back, and moved around to look at the lamps, "Hm… well maybe it's producing more rays now," She wasn't sure as she normally tested this with Kara. She knew what it produced before and could tell her if she made the production less or more.

Lena scratched her head in thought, "Maybe if I switched some of the wiring," she thought aloud.

"Or you could talk to me."

There was the voice again, it wasn't in her head. She looked down, and her eyes connected with blue eyes. "Kara… or I mean Supergirl," Lena corrected as she dropped the tool she was holding on the bed and picked up Kara's left hand.

"There's no one here," Kara whispered, her voice scratchy from the trauma it took. "Is there water here somewhere?"

Lena nodded, "Oh yes," She picked up the glass Alex had left an hour or so ago, "Here." She directed the straw to Kara. "How do you feel?"

After taking a few sips, the water sliding down her sore throat, cooling off the sore muscles, Kara answered, "Like someone wrapped a rope around my neck and tightened it until I couldn't breathe anymore. My neck still hurts," Her voice still coming out semi-crackly like she was mortal, and a sore throat actually affected her. "Did Alex find anything out?"

Lena shrugged, "Let me check." She walked out of medical, and looked over the railing to where Alex was in the control room. "Director," Alex looked up at Lena, "She's awake."

Alex directed Brainy, before she turned around and ran for the steps up to medical. She walked into medical moments later, "How are you?"

Kara shrugged, "Good as new," She tried to sit up but she was more sore than she expected.

"You don't need to be tough with me. How is she?" Alex directed her attention to Lena.

"She appears to be experiencing residual pain from the incident," Lena explained, "You can even see it looking at her throat. There is some bruising still evident on her skin. Have you seen anything like this?"

Alex shook her head, "No, and unfortunately Dreamer and J'onn weren't able to stop the monster. He did leave the city though."

"Any idea why it affected Supergirl like she'd been in contact with Kryptonite?" Lena asked, curious to know if there were any new developments on that front.

Alex shook her head again, "No. I was hoping they were going to be able to capture it so that we could get some answers."

"Is it possible that because of the new element, that it might take her recovery longer than normal?" Lena asked.

At this point, Kara was looking back and forth between Lena and Alex. Lena would throw out a theory, Alex would 'answer' by not giving any concrete information. "You know I'm right here, right?" Kara finally butt into the conversation.

"Darling, we know, it's just that neither of us have any idea what happened," Lena pointed out.

"I know, but I experienced it, why not ask me?" Kara pushed back, realizing she wasn't being included in the conversation.

Alex turned her attention to Kara, "Good point. We know what happened based on what we could see, but what were you feeling?"

"It felt like I was near Kryptonite. When he grabbed a hold of me, it felt like it was seeping into my skin, as he squeezed, the weaker I became," Kara tried to explain, but she wasn't sure if what she was saying made any sense.

Alex crossed her arms in thought, "Maybe this creature had Kryptonite infused into them. They didn't glow, but if they had come into contact with enough of it, it could account for what you experienced."

"If that's the case, then could the fact that Supergirl is experiencing residual effects be because the residue might be stuck to her skin?" Lena inquired.

"You might be right. Supergirl, you should take a decontaminated shower, that way I can study the water that comes off of you and then hopefully you'll start feeling better," Alex suggested. "If Lena is right, the sunlamps won't do anything if the problem is stuck to you."

Supergirl nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Only problem is that I am too weak to get up."

"Lena and I will help you," Alex said, as she moved the sun lamps out of the way.

Supergirl got up as best as she could, swinging her legs off the side of the bed, at which point Alex and Lena wrapped their arms around Kara's back to help her walk to the shower. It was in the room next to medical so it wasn't a far walk.

Once in the shower, Alex left, leaving Kara and Lena, because if anyone would want to help Kara here, it would be Lena.

"You don't need to stay," Kara tried to convince Lena, but she knew it was pointless.

"If I let go of you, you are going to collapse. I can easily borrow DEO clothes," Lena reassured Kara, as she reached over and turned on the shower. She was still in her work clothes, black slacks, a red blouse, and a black vest, she just left her heels outside the stall. "You need to stay in your suit first because we don't know how deep the residue is. If it's just on your skin, or on your suit."

Kara nodded, her arm still secured around Lena's shoulders grateful that Lena was still there with her.

The warm water blasted over the both of them, more so Kara, but Lena was getting just as wet with it bouncing off Kara. What was left of Lena's makeup ran down her face, but she didn't notice, the only thing she was focused on was making sure Kara didn't fall.

It didn't take long though, right before Lena's eyes, she watched the bruises on Kara's skin disappear, and her pale skin was replaced by her darker tanned skin. It felt less like Lena was holding Kara's weight, and more that she just had her arm around Kara.

"How do you feel now?" Lena asked, sure she already had the answer.

Kara moved her shoulders, moved her neck around, realizing she wasn't experiencing as much pain as she was, "I feel better. How about you? Are you wet enough?" She held back a laugh, but couldn't stop the smile, as she looked upon her very soaked wife.

"You must be feeling better if you are joking about how gross I look right now," Lena chuckled, her arm still around Kara, semi-afraid to let go.

"You are not gross, Lena. You're beautiful," Kara lifted her left hand, to touch Lena's face, wiping away a couple drops of water that were stuck on her cheek. She leaned in to place a kiss to her lips when-

"Excuse me, scientific purposes going on here," Alex stopped them mid way. "Leave your funny business for when you get home."

Kara chuckled, "Alex, I almost died." She shouted into the ether, before she leaned the rest of the way and placed a brief kiss on Lena's lips. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too," Lena reciprocated, feeling warmth spread over her body that Kara was going to be okay.


	22. Feel Good Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final installment to the last two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this random little moment of angst right in the middle of this story. 
> 
> Day 22 Theme: Donuts
> 
> Happy Reading

A couple days after the incident that nearly killed Kara, and almost took her from the people she loved, she was sitting at Catco in one of the computer labs. She was 'trying' to find some information on how technology was taking over the world. At least that's what she told her co-workers to appease them so she could sit alone for a little while.

What had happened a couple days ago had really hit her hard. She hadn't really realized it until she had woken up startled by it. Being at work helped her because it helped her distract her mind, it also helped that Kelly had provided her with some coping methods.

She was spinning around on a chair, when the door to the lab opened, "Oh, I'm not wasting time, I'm-"

"You're testing the durability of the chair right?" Lena asked sarcastically, knowing Kara was in fact wasting time.

Kara stopped spinning the chair to look at Lena, "Right. You're right. I would hate for someone to sit on this chair and it fall apart." She agreed with Lena, smiling for the fact that Lena had come up with a reason for her to be in the lab. "What are you doing here? I thought you had meetings all day."

Lena walked into the lab, sitting down on one of the chairs with a paper bag, "I did, but one of them finished early so I thought I would see how you were doing, by bringing you some donuts." She handed the bag to Kara.

Whom had wide eyes as the bag came closer to her, Kara opened it to reveal four different donuts. Sprinkles, boston cream, glazed old-fashion donut, and a chocolate donut, with chocolate icing. "Yum," She pulled out the sprinkled one, "Lena, did you want one?" She pointed the opening of the bag toward Lena.

"Sure," Lena reached in and pulled out the glazed old-fashioned donut, as she knew this was Kara's least favorite. "So how are you today? I didn't get to ask you this morning since my first meeting was so early."

Kara shrugged, "Same. But I did talk to Kelly earlier today and she's given me some tips on things that could help me. Except for one time years ago with Psi, I'd never dealt with such an issue before, and since she has experience here I thought she could help."

"I'm glad that you seeked help from someone. I wish that I was enough to-"

"Lena, don't do that to yourself." Kara rolled her chair closer to Lena, the sprinkled donut gone by this point. "You help me in ways that Kelly never could. You were there for me, you helped solve the problem, and for that I'll be eternally grateful. You are who I turn to when I am awake, when I need comfort, just as I am there for you. Unfortunately, I can't control what my dreams do, and that's where Kelly is helping me."

Lena nodded understanding what Kara was saying but it didn't mean she didn't feel a little inferior. She always had the answers to the questions she needed solved, so for her to not know the answer here, frustrated her.

"Hey, so while I've been tirelessly working today, I had an idea." Lena smiled, knowing that Kara wasn't being truthful but appreciated that Kara was trying to make her laugh. "Why don't you and I go away next weekend? We had fun at that cabin years ago, but we haven't found time to do it again, why don't we just do it?" Kara suggested, as she placed a hand on Lena's left hand sitting on her lap.

"Kara, we both have so much going on-"

Kara shook her head, "That is reason enough to do it. You're telling me that you can't be away from your company for two days? I'm Supergirl for rao's sake, and I'm telling you that I'm going to a cabin over the weekend. The question is whether my wife is coming along or not."

"You would really go to the cabin without me?" Lena questioned, not sure if she believed Kara's threat.

Kara shrugged, "Well, I guess you'll have to decide if your projects can sit alone without you for the weekend or stay at home alone." She stood up, walking back over to the doors to the lab.

Lena turned in her chair, standing up as it faced Kara, "I really don't believe that you would leave without me."

"Where are you going?" Nia asked, almost running into Lena as the door opened and almost clocked her in the face.

"Kara wants to go to the cabin on the weekend-" Lena started her train of thought.

"That sounds like fun, you should definitely go," Nia added to the conversation.

Kara nodded toward Nia, "See, even Nia says we need a break."

Lena sighed realizing she was losing this battle, "If I can shift things enough at L-Corp to make it work, then we'll go, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask," Kara pulled out another donut, the chocolate one and took a bite.

"Ooo, you have donuts, can I have one?" Nia asked excitedly.

Kara handed the bag to Nia, "Sure, there's only one left. You can have it."

"Thanks," Nia answered, taking the bag and continuing on the path she was headed.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," Kara suggested, "I do actually have to do some of my work."

Lena couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Thank you."

"You know, if you can't make it work, that's okay. I just thought that with everything, it might be fun," Kara clarified. She didn't want Lena to feel like she was stuck. If she was going to the cabin, she wanted Lena to be there too.

Lena stopped a few meters from the elevators and turned to face Kara, "I am going to do my best to make it work Kara. I want to spend time with you too."

Kara grinned excited for the idea of going to the cabin with Lena, "Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kara," Lena reciprocated, leaning it to place a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tonight, that is unless you stop by my office between now and then."

Kara's smile grew, "Who knows, all depends on what the criminals are doing today."

"Okay, well I'll see you later," Lena said once more before turning to head for the elevator being held open for her by Nia.

Kara waved goodbye until the doors closed, then she turned and headed back toward her desk. She had some work to do and then would be going out as Supergirl so she was certain she'd see Lena before they got home that night.


End file.
